Whatever it Takes
by Friends4ever55
Summary: Alex won the competition, but when something happens will her and Mason be forced apart? Read to find out enjoy! I DON'T OWN WOWP!
1. Alex's Flashback

**A/N: I do not own any of Wizards of Waverly Place Characters. Please Read and Review I know it's not great right now but I have a lot of ideas, it will get better.**

**Alex's POV**

Four years ago today I won my family wizard competition. You'd think I would be spending today with my family celebrating, but all this day holds is mostly terrible memories.

_Alex's Flashback (Four years ago)_

_We had just got home; we were all gathered in the living room celebrating. Mason and I are sitting on that same old orange couch, cuddled up together. Justin and Juliet are in the chair with Juliet on Justin's lap, and Max and Zoey _**(A/N: I made Zoey up) **_on the other end of the couch. Mom and Dad were in the kitchen preparing a special dinner for us. The __competition was close, but Justin won, but he gave me his powers, so I could be with Mason, but Justin became Professor of WizTech, and Max became official owner of the Waverly Substation._

_ We were all still sitting there when Max said "So, again guys congratulations on your powers you really deserved them."_

_ "Thanks" I said "I'm sorry all you got was the Sub shop."_

_ "No, I got so much more than that," he looked at Zoey "I have the most beautiful girl in the world, Zoey."_

_ Zoey was an ex-wizard just like Max. She lost the Wizard competition__ to her oldest sister, but her and Max had been dating for a year and a half now. _

_ "Awwwww" I replied "That's so sweet."_

_ My Mom called for dinner, we sat at our now much extended table._

_After dessert Mason excused himself to the restroom. After we cleaned up we sat back down in the living room and noticed Mason and Juliet were gone._

_ "Anyone seen Juliet?" Justin asked _

_ "Not for a while. Where's Mason?" I asked_

_Justin and I went to look for them; we stopped before turning the corner down the hall. When we heard Masons voice._

_ "No! Juliet!" he yelled_

_ "Please Mason; I love you, not Justin."_

_ "I love Alex for the last time."_

_Justin burst around the corner. "GET. AWAY. FROM. HER! Her yelled swinging him wand at Mason. A flash came at Mason._

_ "Justin stop!" I pleaded_

_Just then from the smoke I see Mason throw himself at Justin, Mason was a werewolf now, which happened when he got angry._

"_Mason!" I screamed _

_ Mason pushed Justin against the wall, Justin fell and hit his head against the wall. _

_Mom and Dad raced up the stairs and found out what happened._

"_Mason stay away from us, __**ALL**__ of us." Dad said starring him down _

_ "But Da..." I started_

"_NO!" he screamed_

"_Can you at least let us say good-bye?" I said tears in my eyes. I loved Mason so much at least I had a plan it was in case I lost the __competition__ we called it __**'Whatever it takes"**_

_After my family left to get help for Justin Mason and I sat down on the couch. "Let's do It Mason, the plan there's still time and we have it ready. Please baby?" I pleaded _

"_But what about your family, Love?"_

"_I just want to be with you." I declared_

"_Okay. 9:30?" he asked verifying_

"_Yeah." I said ready to do this, to leave everything I ever knew behind to start my life with Mason_

_I wrote a short note explain my choice grabbed my things most valuable to me, and at 9:30 we made our escape._


	2. Reunion

**I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Alex's POV**

The sound of the door opening pulled me from my memories.

"I'm home!" I heard Mason call

"Dada!" I heard my 2 almost 3 year old call. Oh how time flies. I heard her toddling down the hall and jump into Masons arms.

"Hey, Kenzie!" She giggled; I walked into the next room where they were

"Hey, British Guy and little Princess" I said walking over to them

"Mommy" My little brown eyed angle called to me, reaching her little hands over to me. Her name is Mackenzie Nicole Greybeck.

When Mason and I ran away that year, we lived in our small quiet apartment and a year later we got married. By the end of that year we found out I was pregnant with Mackenzie, 9 months later our quiet apartment, was not so quiet anymore. "Hey Baby Girl," I said taking her from Masons arms "how was your nap?"

"Good!" she exclaimed

"Hello Love" Mason leaned over and kissed me, I kissed him in return

"Ewwww" Mackenzie giggled

"Ewwww? Well I think for that she needs to be tickled." We walked over to the couch and set her on it. We started tickling her.

Her little girl laughter rang through the apartment "Stop mommy" More laughter "Stop dada"

We finally gave in and sat to rest. No, I was wrong today…today was a good day. 

**Max's POV**

Today is the four year anniversary of when Alex ran away to be with Mason, I hated today, every year Mom, Dad, and Justin sat around trying to find Mason. They tried to locate him and do who knows what. I was sitting behind the register of the new restaurant, Zoey and I redid it with no help from anyone, it was now an art themed diner. We used 'real food' now, and without anyone knowing I searched for Alex's old paintings and hung them around the diner. On the wall where the subway car had once been is now a beautiful mural of a sunset down by Zoey, she's quite the artist herself.

Alex would have loved this place now. I heard someone coming down the stairs, it was Zoey.

"Hey" she said with a smile "come on cheer up, I have a surprise for you."

"Of all the days, you chose today?" I asked letting out a deep sigh

"I promise it'll be worth it, it'll turn that frown upside down," she said laughing, but then got a very serious face and leaned close to me and whispered "but when we get back you can't tell _anyone,_ okay?"

"Okay" I replied oddly puzzled

"Be ready in 10 minutes" She said bouncing up the stairs

As I watched my beautiful wife go up the stairs, I wondered how I Max Russo got so lucky. We've been married almost a year now, my one wedding wish was that Alex might somehow show up, Justin didn't come he was still so focused on finding Mason, it consumes him day and night. I quickly headed up the stairs to get ready, but where could we possibly be going to make this day better.

**Masons POV**

Alex was in the kitchen cooking up a storm, they would be here in half an hour, about 2 weeks ago we got a call from Zoey, we have no idea how she found us, but promised to keep it quiet she said she wanted to bring Max here, today, on the 4 year anniversary of our running away, because she said that every year it got worse to see Max hurting so bad.

"Mason!" Alex called

"Yes, Love" I said going to her

"Can you check the spaghetti sauce please oh and where's Mackenzie?"

"In her room" Alex was moving in every direction all over the kitchen "Love?'

"What?"

"Why don't you use magic to help you?" I whispered Mackenzie didn't know about wizardry or that I am a werewolf; we try to keep it from her as long as we can or until its time.

"You know why." She sighed "I can't because if Mackenzie was around, then she'll need to know everything, I can't tell her the truth about my family she wouldn't understand."

"You haven't used any since we ran away." I said

"You don't think I know that!" she said raising her voice and turned to me "I'm sorry, I miss it but I just can't reveal those secrets to a 2 year old"

"You know how cute you are when you're angry, Brown Eyes?" I leaned in and kissed her, when we pulled back we were breathless

"Ewwww" I heard that lovely little girl laughter behind me "Yucky!"

I turned around and ran toward Mackenzie and grabbed her up "If you think it's yucky then I guess…I am going to have to tickle you" I laughed as I tickled her

**Alex's POV**

By the time Mason and Mackenzie's tickling war was over dinner was almost ready, it was at the point where I could go and get ready. I walked into the living room to see my husband and daughter lying on the couch exhausted from their tickling war "Now kids behave yourselves tonight, which means no tickling wars." I gave them the best serious face

"Yes ma'am" they said in unison

I was ready in 5 minutes; I learned to get ready faster when Mackenzie came along. They would be here any minute. Mackenzie was in her room cleaning her toys up I was pacing back and forth

"Alex, sweetie sit down." Mason said patting the seat next to him

"I can't what if he doesn't like me anymore, because of this" I said gesturing around our small somewhat cluttered apartment

"Love," he started getting up and coming to me "he's your brother, this…" he said gesturing around the room "is not going to stop him from loving you." He finished and kissed me long and somewhat reassuring.

"But…" I started

"No buts tonight" he smiled

**Zoey's POV**

"Zoey, where are we going?" My husband questioned fidgeting with his blindfold

"I told you, I'm not going to tell you, and stop messing with your blindfold there's a reason it's there." I said giggling

"When are we going to be there?" he asked getting impatient. Right as he asked that we pulled into the apartment complex

I quickly found building G and found a spot. "We're here." I said getting out of the car and helping Max out

I led Max down the hallway until we reached apartment G3.

"Okay, now" I told him knocking on the door

**Max's POV**

I got the blindfold off just as the door opened. I stood there in shock at who I was seeing. I couldn't move or think or speak.

"Alex?" I managed to get out

"Hi little brother" she said grabbing me into the biggest and tightest and best hug I've gotten in four years.

"Zoey, how did you…when did you…" I stuttered out

"I'll tell you later honey. Let's go have a good time!" she said pushing me through the door

**Alex's POV**

I led Max and Zoey into the small purple living room and had them sit on the couch. "How are you guys?" I asked sitting on the coffee table

"Okay." Max said still in shock

"I've missed you so much Max…and Zoey, sorry, so…how's Mom, Dad and Justin?" I asked barley able to say Justin's name

"Insane, since you left they haven't stopped looking for Mason, they want revenge, nothing but revenge by the way where is Mason?" he replied looking around (not that there's a lot to look at)

"Mason! You guys can come in" I called putting the biggest grin on my face

Mason walked into the living room, Kenzie toddling behind. Mackenzie had her long brown curly hair in pigtails, and was wearing her favorite blue butterfly dress.

I got up and walked to where Mason and Mackenzie were standing. I picked my baby up and put her on my hip and cuddled into Mason. "This is Mackenzie, Mackenzie this is your Uncle Max…and Aunt Zoey?" I looked up with questioning eyes

"Yes, Max and I have been married for almost a year now." She smiled it lit up her whole face

"Hi…" Mackenzie said burring her face in my shoulder

"Oh come on your not shy Kenzie" I told her

Max and Zoey got up and came to us, we all hugged and talked to Mackenzie trying to warm her up to them.

"She looks so much like you Alex" Zoey said looking down at Mackenzie

"Thanks" I replied hugging my little princess

We chatted for a few more minutes until dinner was ready. We sat down around our small green table it was hard but we got the 5 of us around it.

"So…where do you guys work?" Max asked

"We own our own art gallery we paint in the back and sell our paintings in the front." I explained

"Yeah, Mommy and Dada paint peety pitures" Mackenzie chimed in

We all laughed. We finish our dinner and moved back into the living room. Then Zoey started "I have some news I want to share with all of you…"

**Cliffhanger…any guesses about Zoey's news? Please review I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. The News

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Previously on Whatever it Takes: **_**Then Zoey started "I have some news I want to share with all of you…"**_

**Max's POV**

We were all seated in the small living room of Alex and Mason's apartment when Zoey stood up and said she had something to share with us?

She had stood up, but I pulled gently on her arm "What news?" I asked her

"Hang on," She smiled she stood up straight, and I slowly sat back in curiosity

"I was going to wait for our anniversary," she started looking back at me "but now is a better time," she took a long and slow deep breath. Then her face broke into a smile "I'm pregnant!" She squealed

I just sat there not knowing what to say, while Alex and Mason congratulated us with a round of hugs.

"Max? Aren't you happy?" Zoey asked looking as though she might cry

"Yeah…I…I'm…just…shocked" I jumbled out

Another round of congratulations went, but it was getting late we needed to get going it was a two hour ride back to Waverly Place.

"Well guys this was amazing" I said dreading going back "we should head out." I said hugging Alex and Mason "We need to do this again"

"We do" Alex said smiling but her eyes told me she was hiding something\

"Please, make sure to keep this a secret" Mason said worry in his expression which there never used to be.

"We will" Zoey said hugging them

"Kenzie! Come say good-bye to you Aunt Zoey and Uncle Max!" Alex called

Mackenzie came running and jumped into my arms "bye Uncle Max and Aunt Zoey." She said hugging us both

We said our final good-byes and headed back to Waverly Place.

**Mackenzie's POV**

My name is Mackenzie Nicole Greybeck, I am only 2 and 3 quarter, but I understand more than people think, While I was supposed to be in my room because of the grown-up talk I was hiding in the hall, listening. They were talking about magic I didn't know 'zacly what they meant, but I was going to find out. Then Aunt Zoey said she was gonna have a baby, a cousin of my very own.

When it was time for them to leave my mommy called for me I thought she'd seen me 'cause mommy's are good at that, but it was just to say good-bye. I went and said bye and my mommy's eyes were all secretly looking she was hiding something and I was going to find out! Now I had to go get in bed.

**Mason's POV **

Alex was hiding something from me. She was in bathroom getting ready for bed. I sighed; Alex and I had always…always been honest with each other, what was her secret that she had to hide now?

Alex entered our bedroom in her PJs, a white tank top and pink shorts.

"Alex, can I talk to you?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't suspect anything

"Yes" she said getting in the bed and snuggling against me.

I looked into her eyes, they weren't the eyes of the girl I fell in love with, but eyes full of secrets and almost regret. "What are you hiding from me?"

Her eyes filled with alarm. "What do you mean?" she asked panicking

"I mean…your eyes aren't the eyes of the girl I fell in love with, they're filled with secrets." I said looking at her

"Okay, I am keeping something from you, I was going to tell everyone tonight, but then Zoey shared her news and I didn't want to take her spotlight. We're going to have another baby" She whispered and squealed all at the same time

"What!" I screamed

"Shhhh! Mackenzie's asleep…I think" She said giving me that look of 'I'm warning you'

"You're serious we're going to have another baby?" I whispered

"Yeah! I know with this little apartment it's not great, but other than that it's amazing right?" she asked her eyes tearing up, with one silent tear rolling down her cheek

I kissed that single tear away and reassured her "Love, it's great no matter what!"

"What's great?" I looked over and saw Mackenzie rubbing her eyes as she walked over to Alex's side of the bed and reached for her.

Alex picked her up and slide her between us. "Kenzie, baby," she started "we have something to tell you." Her voice trailed off

"You know how Aunt Zoey is going to have a baby?" I continued for Alex

"Yeah" she nodded looked ever so confused

"Well, Mommy is too!" I finished

"Really Momma?" she squealed

"Yes" Alex laughed squeezing our little princess tight

That night we all slept in Alex and I's bed as one big _very _happy family. No matter what secrets lay in our past, we were finally moving forward.

**Justin's POV**

It was supposed to be yesterday on the 4 year anniversary, that when Mason was supposed to go down! "It was supposed to be yesterday!" I screamed and threw a vase against the wall shattering the glass everywhere.

I heard someone knock on the door "Come in!" I shouted

Max entered the room, he glanced around at the broken glass shattered arcoss the room. "Justin, can't you just stop?" he asked

"No!" I screamed pushing everything off my desk "I've been looking for them for four years! They couldn't have gotten that far yet it's like they've disappeared off the face of the planet."

"Have you ever considered that they are happy and in love, living in a place where no one can find them or hurt them." Max said trying so hard to reason with me. Then he continued "You still care about Alex, she's our sister, don't try and ruin her life over something that was Juliet's fault. She would have never done this to you so why do it to her?"

"But she did, she ruined my relationship with Juliet!" I screamed kicking the wall

"No! Juliet did, she's the one who said she loved Mason, she's the one to blame, the only reason he hurt you was because you angered him by blaming him he was protecting himself and Alex from the monster _**you **_had become!"

"I…" I started but Max was already out the door.

**Do you think Justin's going to have a change of heart? And were you expecting Alex's news? Thank you to all who have review, great job on the guessing Zoey's news. Please review, hop to update soon!**


	4. Change of Heart?

**A/N: I do not own WOWP**

**This chapter is a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but I know some of you were getting a little antsy for the next chapter haha**

**Justin's POV**

It had been a week since mine and Max's 'fight' he'd got me thinking about that year, what really happened. I need to know what really happened. I've decided to travel back in time, to find out how it all went down.

I quickly grabbed the My First Time Machine and went back to Jan. 6th 2012.

Suddenly, I was there in the shadows next to Mason and Juliet.

_Back in time_

**(A/N: A few minutes before chapter 1 takes place)**

_Mason had just exited the restroom to find Juliet in front of him._

_ "Oh, hello Juliet" he said sidestepping her_

_ "Wait Mas," she stopped him casting flirty eyes_

_ "No," he said his expression worried "Alex is waiting for me."_

_ "Just kiss me!" She blurted out "For old time's sake."_

_ It was Juliet who started it! All these years, I've been hating Mason, when it was Juliet's fault this whole time! I quickly switched the date on the time machine back to present day. I have to find Alex._

**Max's POV**

Zoey and I were getting ready to go to Alex and Mason's again. I couldn't believe Justin said that about his own sister! I haven't talked to him since that incident, and I won't talk to him. Zoey insists I talk to him, but that won't be happening anywhere in the near future.

"Max!" I heard Justin yell "Where are you?"

I stepped out of Zoey and I's room "What?" I spat the word out

"I need your help; I have to find Alex to tell her how sorry I am."

"No, I am not going to help you, it's just a trick." I declared refusing to make eye contact with him "Oh and since you were too busy slamming things against the walls the other day, you missed our big announcement."

"What announcement?" he asked suddenly confused

"Zoey is pregnant, we're moving out, oh and I found an old wizard friend to move the new diner, so we can keep it after all the work we did on it." I declared marching away

I stormed down the hall and nearly knocked Zoey down turning the corner. "Sorry" I said taking her in my arms

"Max, honey what's wrong?" She question worry darkened her expression

"I don't want to ruin our evening before it even starts, let's just go." I said gesturing towards the door

"Okay" She replied still worried and confused. I leaned over and gave her a brief kiss, trying to reassure her.

**Two hours later**

We arrived at Alex's and walked to the door of their apartment before we even knocked Alex opened the door. "Hey" she greeted us and hugged us

"Hey" we replied stepping inside

"I'll be right back, I need to get Mackenzie up from her nap, make yourselves comfortable" she said excusing herself

In the meantime I ask Zoey "Does Alex look strangely happy, not a normal happy, but almost glowing happy?"

"She does, doesn't she?" before I could answer Alex returned with a sleepy Mackenzie by the hand.

"Hi Kenzie" I said as I knelt down to her level "Hi Uncle Max" she replied rubbing her eyes

"Kenzie would you like to go watch cartoons with Uncle Max?" Alex asked looking down at her daughter

She simply nodded and lifted her hands towards me. I picked her up and we went to watch cartons

**Alex's POV**

"Zoey do you want to help me finish dinner?" I asked watching my younger brother carry my daughter into the other room

"Sure" she replied following me into the kitchen

I asked Zoey to work on the salad. She was slicing a tomato as I was taking a cake out of the oven. "A cake?" she asked raising eyebrows at me "you hardly ever bake."

"Well, I was in the mood today, and Mackenzie slept longer than usual, so I thought why not bake." I replied

"Really, Alex? You're acting strange tonight" Zoey went on

"What! No I'm not." I spat out way to fast

"Wait…" she started "Where's Mason?"

"At the studio, he should be home any minute." I glanced at the clock it was 5:30pm. The studio closes at 5 it doesn't take that long to close and clean up. He must be working on a painting that has to be it, that's why he's late.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked her pushing my worries aside

"Sick here and there but otherwise great." She said a smile lighting up her face

"That's great" I said giving her a side hug

I heard laughter coming from the living room Zoey and I exchanged glances and we laughed "Kids, huh?" I said

"Yeah, one big on and one little one." She smiled

"It's like when Masons home." I added on, but then my worries returned. I did my best to hide them with a smile, but they remained.

**Mason's POV**

It was 7:30pm by the time I finished my portrait of Alex and Mackenzie, it was then I realized I forgot to call Alex.

I grabbed my bag and got my phone out, as I headed out the back door. I had just hit the call button when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hello Mason" I spun around, just as Alex picked up "Mason! Where are you?"

"Ju…Justin." I said before dropping my phone to the ground…

**Another Cliffhanger! Sorry it's shorter than I wanted it I just need to update the next chapter will hopefully be longer and up soon! Please Review! Any guesses on what comes next? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Found

**A/N: I do not own WOWP. Okay I know it's a little short I am just trying to get it updated I have school all week so working on it when I can. Thanks for all the support! Read & Review! Enjoy!**

**Alex's POV**

"Mason!" I screamed into the phone. I was in the kitchen cleaning, when Mason called. I was so worried now I am even more, Justin found us!

I heard footsteps running towards me "Alex, what's wrong?" Max asked entering the kitchen

"Mason…he…he just called me, then I…I…heard Justin and Mason said 'Justin' then…then the line went dead." I struggled out trying to hold back tears

"Justin found him!" Max yelled

"Mommy, what's going on?" I heard Mackenzie ask

"Oh, baby did we wake you?" I asked picking her up and putting her on my hip. She nodded "I'm sorry sweetie"

"Where's daddy?" she asked

"Daddy's, still at the studio, I am going to go get him and you're going to stay with Ms. Green and Ben." **(A/N: I made them up :)) **I told her

"Okay" she said "Go get your stuff." I said setting her down

She ran to her room, and I walked across the hall, and knocked on the door.

Ms. Green answered rubbing her eyes. Ms. Green was 53 years old and was like a grandma to Kenzie, she was also rasing her grandson Ben. Ben was the same age as Mackenzie.

"I am so sorry to wake you, but…" I glanced back to make sure Mackenzie wasn't there "Mason's missing"

"Oh my!" she exclaimed "You go find him, Dear, I will take Kenzie."

Just then a very sleepy Mackenzie came through the apartment door, with her backpack on her back, and a pillow in one hand and her favorite stuffed bear in the other.

"Okay, baby go back to sleep, if I get back late I might just have you stay here okay?"

"Okay momma" She replied hugging Ms. Green's leg.

"Good luck." She whispered "Thanks" I mouthed back

**Mason's POV**

"Justin?" I asked "What are…how did…?"

He took a step toward me, I quickly jerked back. "Please Mason, hear me out."

Just then a car pulled in beside mine. It was Alex's minivan. I saw her expression even in the pitch black; it was a mask of terror. "Mason!" she screamed jumping out of the car and running to me. Then Max and Zoey got out and ran to be with us.

"Max! You knew where they were!" Justin yelled

Then Zoey whispered to Max "I'm scared" her voice shaky

"Justin! Leave us alone" Alex called across the parking lot

"Alex, I just came here to…" Justin started, but I cut him off "Justin! Stop! We want to be left alone!"

I leaned in real close to Alex and whispered "You have to flash us out of. I know you don't want to, but you _have _to." Alex bent down and pulled her wand from her boot for the first time in years and waved the wand.

All of the sudden we were in our apartment. "Alex, you did it!" I picked her up and spun her around.

"Mason…" Alex started tears in her eyes "I was so scared…I was afraid he was going to…to kill you." She said sobbing "I…can't…lose…you…"

"You won't lose me, you will never lose me." I told her pulling her in for a kiss

**Max's POV**

Zoey and I just stood there and watched them reassure each other; Zoey snuggled into me and looked up at me. "I'll never lose you right?"

"Never." I said kissing the top of her head

"Hey Alex," Zoey began "we think there's something you want to tell us because 1. You're strangely happy, 2. You baked a cake and you are very health conscious now a-days."

"Should we tell them?" Alex looked up at her husband, who seemed to nod as if saying 'Whatever you want'

"Okay," Alex took a deep breath "last week, I was going to tell you, but Zoey announced that she's pregnant and I didn't want to take that spotlight from her." She stopped and took another breath "Well, surprise, surprise we're going to have another baby too!"

"Oh my gosh!" Zoey squealed and hugged her "That's so great!"

"I know!" Alex shouted

"So they're going to be pretty close to the same age right?"

"Yeah not even a month apart really." Alex exclaimed

**Zoey's POV**

"This is amazing!" I squealed "Have you told Mackenzie?"

"Yeah" Alex said "Its late you guys want to stay here, or head home?"

"Ummm, Alex we wanted to talk to you about that." I said

"What?" she asked confused and somewhat worried

"Home, isn't going to be home for long. We've decided to move closer to you and Mackenzie and Mason. We were wondering could you move our diner to a space around here as soon as we find one." I explained

"I have a space, you could put it, and of course I would." Alex said

"Where?" I asked very excited

"There's a pretty good size space next to the studio, we own it, we were going to turn it into a coffee house, but we couldn't afford it. So it's all yours." Alex responded

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Alex!" I squealed

**Justin's POV**

They just flashed away. All I wanted was to get rev…I mean say I'm sorry, they just didn't care. I flashed home to find mom and dad sitting on the couch "Hey" I greeted them

"Justin, where have you been?" Mom asked

"Out." I said walking up the stairs, and down the hall stopping at the spot where it all started. Why was I so stupid? Now my own sister is terrified of me, her words were strong, but her eyes filled with terror. I walked the rest of the way to my room and shut the door. I laid down on my bed and forced myself to try and sleep. What am I supposed to do now?


	6. Moving Day

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I've had it written just haven't had time. Please review. Thanks to all those who have!**

_**2 months later**_

**Alex's POV**

It was moving day. Max and Zoey were moving into apartment G4, they should be here any minute. Max would later take me to the 'diner' as they called it, I don't really understand since it's a sub shop with 'fake food'.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kenzie called running into the kitchen and leaping into my arms "they're here!"

"Yay!" I twirled her around "Mason! They're here!" I called into the back

"Coming" he called back. He walked into the kitchen and kissed Kenzie head "how are my girls?"

"We're good." I said kissing him

"Ewwww" Mackenzie laughed

Mason came towards us as though about to tickle her, when I stepped back and gave them a serious look "No tickling right now, we need to go help move." I said walking to the door and grabbing Mackenzie's bag. She was staying with Ms. Green and Ben while we moved.

We dropped Kenzie off and walked to the parking lot to help Max and Zoey. We immediately stared carrying boxes in; Zoey and I were only allowed small boxes. We are both about 3 ½ months pregnant. My first ultrasound is in a week, Zoey's is later this week. I want to know the sex of the baby, as does Zoey. Mason and I have been thinking of baby names, for a boy we like Joshua Michael (Josh for short). For a girl we were thinking Megan Michelle (Meg for short). Zoey told me yesterday that they were thinking for a boy Brandon James and for a girl Isabella Meg (Bella for short).

_**3 hours later**_

**Mason's POV**

We were done moving everything in to their apartment now all we needed to do is unpack them. The girls were already inside unpacking, Alex and Zoey were both so beautiful. Today Alex wore a long sleeve pink shirt with a light jacket over it. She was showing, but just barley, same as Zoey who wore a light blue sweater and jeans. Alex was very insecure about her looks, not like she used to be, she is my strong, beautiful Alex. She's afraid I won't love her if she's not perfect, but I will always love her. All I think about is how she is my Alex, my Brown eyes, the love of my life.

I walked into Max and Zoey's kitchen "Hi girls" I said kissing Alex's cheek "how's the unpacking going?"

"It's tiring." They both answered laughing

"Why don't we take a break?" Max said coming into the kitchen

"Wait, the Sub Shop still needs to be moved." Alex said

"Okay, meet us at the diner in 30min" Max said as Alex pulled out her wand and flashed us out of there

**Max's POV**

We arrived at the diner at 6:45, which was perfect because no one was around. Alex had sunglasses and a hoodie on to keep from being recognized. She quickly did the spell. In a flash the diner was gone. "Let's go." I said

We arrived in front of OUR DINER next to their studio. "It worked!" I said hugging Alex tight "Careful" she replied setting her hand on her slightly rounded tummy

Then Mason, Zoey and Mackenzie came out of the studio/Gallery "Let's go get!" Alex said picking up Mackenzie

"Where mamma?" Mackenzie asked looking around in the fading sunlight

"At Aunt Zoey and Uncle Max's diner! Come on!" Alex said skipping in

We walked into the diner and both Alex and Mason froze, Alex carefully set Mackenzie down.

"Where did you find my paintings?" she asked barley above a whisper

"When a couple of years went by I looked up the initials AG or AMG because I figured you wouldn't put your full name, and these are Alex's paintings." I explained

"I love this place" Mason exclaimed "it's beautiful!"

"What is served now?" Alex asked finally coming out of shock

"Real food" Zoey and I said in unison

We all laughed even Kenzie who had no idea what was going on.

**Mackenzie's POV**

We all sat down in this diner that just magically appeared. One minute it's an empty building, next POOF! A westuant.

I again may only be 2 but in 3 days 19 hours I will be a big girl, 3 years old. "Mommy?" I asked looking up at her

"Yes, Baby Girl." She answered

"Where did this place come from?" I asked batting my long brown eyelashes, trying to wiggle information out of her; like I did my daddy.

"Uncle Max and Aunt Zoey built it." She explained

"But when, they d'ust moved" I challenged

All of the sudden there was a loud crash and dust flying eveywhere and a bright flash coming from the back where my daddy was!

"Daddy!" I yelled gripping onto my mommy who was screaming "Mason! Mason!" But then in a plea for my daddy a blue protective shield came around that area. When the smoke cleared there was my daddy unharmed in that shield. Did I do that?

**A/N: I know its short uggggg I promise to try an update soon. Any ideas on what happened? Was it Justin or someone else…? Did Mackenzie save her dad or Alex?**


	7. Ultrasounds

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I have school and writers block and have been out of town most weekends. Buuuuuttt SPRING BREAK is almost here!**

**Alex's POV**

I can't believe I just did magic in front of Kenzie. How stupid am I; I just hope she doesn't ask about what happened. We were at the apartment; I was helping Zoey unpack while Mason told Kenzie a bedtime story.

"You okay?" Zoey questioned me

"No." I sighed "What if she asks?"

"She won't." Zoey tried to convince me

"You don't know my child; she's a curious one…" I said going back to hanging Zoey's clothes

Just then I heard the door open, I turned around "Mason…" I went to him

"She's asleep." He said

"Did she…" I couldn't finish the thought

"No, but you and I both know she will…" Mason sighed stating the obvious truth

"I know…" I sobbed into his shirt

"Lets call it a night Brown Eyes." He gently picked me up and carried me to our apartment. Once inside he checked on Kenzie and came to bed.

"Who could have done that?" I questioned

"Justin…or your parents…Juliet" Mason said

My eyes quickly found his "Wh…why Juliet?"

"I saw her last week, she wasn't so happy to see me…" Mason explained pulling me close to him. Before I knew it I was drifting asleep last thing I remember was mason telling me: 'Everything is going to be fine'

**The Next Day…**

I woke up gasping for air. That was an awful dream; Mason got abducted by someone, a shadow figure in the back of my mind. I looked at the clock 6:30 then I looked to Masons side…HE WAS GONE!

"Mason!" I screamed jumping out of the bed all of the sudden Mason came running in the room "What's wrong Love?"

"I thought they got you…" I replied going to his open arms

"Who?"

"Them. The people I keep dreaming took you and we never can find you." I explained

"Honey…I'll _always_ be here _always." _He hugged me tight. I heard little footsteps headed our way and in popped Kenzie

"Hi!" she said as cheery as ever

"Hi Princess!" I said kneeling to her level. She ran and jumped in my arms I put her on my hip

"Honey, I have good news, the doctor's office called and they have an open spot for 3:30 today for an ultrasound it's yours." Mason told me

"Goody!" I cheered and danced around with Kenzie

Kenzie's little laughing filled the apartment "Wait isn't Zoey's at 4?" I questioned setting Kenzie down

"I think so…" Mason said

"I'll go ask." I said walking out of our room

**Zoey's POV**

Todays the day. Which will it be a baby girl or a little boy? I tossed in turned in the bed. "Max, you awake?"

"Yes," he sighed "I'm awake, how about I go start breakfast." He said getting up and exiting our bedroom

I slowly got up and walked into the living room just in time to hear a knock at the door. I opened it up to find Alex. "Hi!" she squealed

"What's got you so excited?" I asked her

"The doctor had an opening I have an ultrasound a 3:30!"

"Mines at 4. So we go; meet at the diner at 5 and celebrate!" I said even more excited than earlier

**3:30pm (At the doctor's office)**

**Masons POV**

We arrived at the doctors just in time. I signed us in and soon after they called us in. Alex changed into the gown and laid back on the table.

"I think you should get one of these for the house." I said fiddling with the edge of the gown

"So you think I look sexy in this?" she cast flirty eyes at me

"Ummm humm." I kissed her nose just as the door opened and the doctor came in

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Greybeck." Dr. Kylee Smith said

"Hello Dr. Smith." We said

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked Alex, while warming the bottle of gel

"Good. Excited!" Alex squealed

"Great." The doctor started moving the probe around Alex's bare belly. The familiar sound filled the room

_** Thump…Thump…Thump…**_

"Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" The doctor asked us

I shared a quick glance with Alex and she nodded her head. "Yes." I said

"It looks like you're having a baby boy!" Dr. Smith's faces lite up with a smile "I have 4 boys of my own."

"No girls?" Questioned Alex

"We had 1 but she was sick in the womb and passed away 2 hours after she was born but she was much loved." Dr. Smith explained

"Oh…We're so sorry." I said looking over at Alex who was intently listening while cleaning her belly off

The doctor left us alone and we looked at each other and cheered "A little boy!"

"He'll have your eyes." I told my ever so beautiful wife

"And your accent" she giggled

**4pm (Zoey and Max's appointment)**

**Zoey's POV**

Dr. Smith guides us to the room and directed me to lie down. She warmed the bottle of gel. She was in a bit of a hurry because she had another appointment at 4:15. "Okay let's get started."

She moved the probe gently around my stomach and her expression was suddenly puzzled. The familiar rhythm filled the room, but a little different faster…maybe.

** Thump…Thump…Thump…**

** Thump…Thump…Thump…**

"Is everything okay?" I was starting to panic

"Yes…I guess in the first ultrasound they missed something it looks like you're having twins. A little boy _and _little girl." She said

"Really?" Max asked in a not so excited tone. He was paler than the time I told him I was pregnant

"Max, Sweetie sit down please." I begged

He collapsed in the chair beside me. "Two babies to take care of at once?" he passed "I…I was scared when I thought it was one…now I am terrified, I'm going to be the worst father ever!" he finished leaning his head back

"No you'll make a fabulous daddy." I said trying to help him

"To, two Kids!" he was freaking out now

"You aren't going to do it! _** We are!"**_ I said grabbing his hand

He lifted his eyes to mine then almost as if he knew I need him to be happy his face broke into a smile. "Twins! A boy! A Girl!" he picked me up and spun me around

**A/N: Okay no guarantee I'll use them but send me messages for names for the twins and Alex's boy here's what I'll need:**

**Who the names are for. Alex/Mason Zoey/Max**

**Frist Name**

**Middle Name **

**A review to top it off! Haha **


	8. Abducted

**Hey I am really sorry I haven't updated I've had really bad writers block sorry… PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Alex's POV**

We were at the diner waiting for Max and Zoey, while Mason painted in the studio. Kenzie and I were making the burgers, as best as an almost 3 year old could. She was putting the ketchup smiley faces on, with mustard noses. "Very nice Kenzie." I praised her

"Thanks Mommy!" she cheered at her own victory. She was an artist just like me and Mason.

I heard the door open and look up to see a very pale Max and a _very _happy Zoey. I help Kenzie off the counter and walk out to them. "I'll go get Mason." I announced

I walked next door and walked into the studio "Mason!" I yelled

No answer.

"Mason." I said walking into the backroom. To find it empty with a can of paint splattered across the floor. I gasped. "Mason!" I cried

I started out to tell Zoey and Max that he was missing…again. I saw a slip of paper on the counter. I picked it up and read:

_**Dear Alex and Family, **_

_**You know me and I know you, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I am keeping Mason unless you do EXACTLY what I tell you. First off don't call the police or I will KILL Mason. 2. Don't try any wizardry tricks on me. 3. Surrender your daughter to me and you will receive Mason back. I will call you in the morning for your decision.**_

_**-Juliet Van Heusen **_

What! Surrender my daughter. No not Kenzie, not my baby, but Mason…I love him, but I love Kenzie I can't do this. I ran over to the diner and showed the note to Zoey and Max. "I have to call J-U-S-T-I-N." I spelled his name out so Kenzie didn't know. She'd heard stories that Justin wasn't exactly 'nice' in

"You need to find him." Max whispered "We'll take Kenzie home."

"Thank you." I walked over to Kenzie "Kenzie, baby there's a little bit of an emergency and Mommy and Daddy are going out for a while. You're going to stay with Uncle Max and Aunt Zoey. I love you. I'll see you when I get back okay."

Once they were gone I called Justin, he was my only hope. He picked up on the fourth ring "Hello." He sighed

"Justin…" I cried

"Alex?" his voice perked up

"I need your help. Please…please come to the studio…I need you." I sobbed into the phone

"I'll be there in a flash…literally." With that he hung up and I walked to the front of the studio and saw him there.

Before I could say anything I ran into his arms and cried. Like that we stayed for at least 15 minutes. "Alex what happened?" he pulled back

I pulled the note from my pocket and with shaky hands gave it to him. It took a minute for him to read it, when he finished he looked into my eyes "I'm sorry Alex." He stated

"You're the only one who knows her, I…I can't put my baby in Jeopardy, nevertheless I can't lose Mason. I love him." I cried

"We'll find her, and Mason and keep…" He started looking at me puzzled

"Kenzie." I completed giving him a weak lifeless smile

**Mason's POV**

I was in a small, dark and dirty cell. My eyes burned and my whole body ached in pain. I knew Juliet was mean, but I didn't know she was evil. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and in the glow of the small light I see Juliet. "Well, well, well, look who's awake."

"Where am I?" I yelled trying to get out of the small cell containing me

"Oh…Mason you think you can escape." Long pause "Well think again, you are mine unless your pretty little wife does as I told her."

"What did you tell her?" I demanded an answer

"Nothing that would possibly _harm _your little Kenzie." She told me showing me a little picture of Kenzie

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter!" I growled

"Wouldn't dream of it. But that's Alex's call to make you or Kenzie."

"What?" I gasped

"Yep it's you or Kenzie." She said walking out to the room

"Wait!" I screamed but all I heard was my own echo

**Juliet's POV**

I had Mason. Soon enough I would get his little angel and torcher him with her. Like I planned to release Mason, only a crazy person would let him go I mean, he's so _hot._ Mason will be mine, Kenzie was just my way of making him mine.0

The wind outside blew violently I could hear the howl of the wolves, Maybe Mason. I chuckled. I could hear the tears blowing against each other, and I could hear…footsteps? I grabbed a baseball bat and made my way to the door. I opened it slightly to find a note taped on the door.

_**Juliet,**_

_**Surrender, and I'll give you anything you want but please don't tear apart a family. No matter our past I will give you anything, just please leave Alex and her family alone. I love you.**_

_**-Justin Russo**_

What? Justin knew. This isn't good, Justin solved everything. I don't want anything from him; I want Mason. Alex had 24 hours to give up and that's it. I heard the faint cries of Mason from the back. Mason never cried when we were dating…because he never really _loved_ me. He wants his family, his daughter, his unborn son, and his wife. I want that! I want a family, a husband, and kids who love me for me. Justin loves me and deep down I think I love him too. I went back into the room where Mason was. "I'm sorry." I whispered unlocking the cell and allowing him to leave. Within two seconds he was gone.

**Alex's POV**

Justin left a note from Juliet and maybe that would change her mind. He went home for the night leaving me to think about what to do. I'm standing in the doorway of Kenzie room, watching her sleep. _I'm not letting anyone hurt you Angel. _ I thought

I feel someone come up behind me. Terrified it might be someone after Kenzie I turn around. My breath caught in my throat "Mason!" I screamed

"Mommy!" Kenzie awoke with a scream she scrambled to her feet and ran to me shaking

"I'm sorry Sweetie I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized picking her up

_"How?" _I mouthed to Mason

_"She let me go." _He smiled

**Justin's POV**

I received a text from Alex saying Mason was released. I was happy for them I really was. I am upstairs packing I am moving to California to get away from everything. A fresh start. It would be good for me in the long run.

"Justin…" I hear an all too familiar voice whisper

"Juliet." I turn around

**A/N: I still need names for the babies! First, Middle, and the couple. You can PM me or review. What do you thinks going to happen with Justin and Juliet? What's the next strange turn in this story?**


	9. I do Love you

**A/N: Just so you all know this chapter is skipping ahead about 2 months, and I need names for Alex and Mason's boy I have names for the twins thanks to:**

**blossom734: Thanks for the names!**

**2 ½ months later… (Alex and Zoey are 6 months pregnant)**

**Alex's POV**

I sat on our couch exhausted. Max and Mason took Kenzie for the day so Zoey and I could relax. Zoey was in the kitchen getting a drink; it was early July and so hot. We've had more water to drink than I thought I could drink in a day. Zoey waddled into the living room and sat on the opposite side of the couch trying to catch her breath. We are both 6 months pregnant, she knows what she's going to name the twins, but Mason and I hardly have time to think of a name **[That's where y'all come in **Wink**] **With Kenzie running around and the gallery and all the drama we have to deal with.

"Tried?" I questioned Zoey

"So." She sighed closing her eyes, and leaning her head back

"I think we have an hour or two before the _children _and Kenzie," I laughed "get back. I'm thinking a nap is in order. Agreed?"  
>"Yeah." She said struggling (same as me) to get up<p>

"See you later." She called leaving

"Bye." I said going into the bedroom and lying back on the bed.

**Justin's POV**

It's been almost 3 months since Juliet came to me, we've been getting together once a month, I decide to put off moving for a few months to see what Juliet and I still have. It's 20 minutes till 3 when I need to meet Juliet; we meet at this quiet little coffee shop down the street on Waverly Place. It was painted in brown latté color almost with peaceful music in the background. Most the people there read or study, and write. I pushed past a box sitting by my closet and grabbed my best shirt, I quickly changed and left for the coffee shop; I may be 20 minutes early, but I love Juliet I honestly believe she still loves me.

I walked through the door greeted with a flirtations smile from the girl behind the counter. I smiled weakly and gave a polite nod, she giggled behind the cash register. I sat down in the back corner and waited for Juliet, I saw the girl for the counter whisper something to her co-worker and looked back at me and blushed as she caught me staring. I looked down at my hands and heard the door jingle. I looked up to see Juliet walking towards me. I smiled and rose to greet her looking one last time to the girls behind the counter who hid behind the cash register.

"Hey." She sighed

"Long day?" I questioned

"You bet." She gave me a tender smile

"Me too. Moving around all those boxes is getting to be difficult." I laughed. I saw her smile turn to a frown "What's wrong?" I asked reaching for her hand. She took mine and let out a deep sigh

"You're really moving?" she looked at me with pleading eyes

"Juliet…I have to I love you," I sat in silence for a few moments "come with me."

"What?" she gasped

"Come with me. I love you and we're still finding are way, let's not find it in New York. Fresh start in LA. What do say?" I explained an idea forming in my head…piece by piece.

"I…I will. I'll go pack." She slowly got up still taken aback at my idea

"Wait." I pulled her back getting up as well. I leaned in and kissed her lips. A gentle kiss of love and friendship.

We pulled back and saw the passion in our eyes. "I do love you…" I heard Juliet whisper

"I love you too." I breathed against her cheek

**Mason's POV**

It was 4:30 in the afternoon, and Kenzie, Max and I were all headed back to the apartments. Kenzie skipping ahead of us I leaned in and whispered to Max "Nervous?" I asked noticing his worried look

"Very. Were you nervous when Kenzie was born or about to be born?" He asked me

I thought about for a second. I was overjoyed a little scared maybe but… "I was maybe a little scared, but I am a werewolf so I was afraid of hurting her." I whispered so Kenzie's little ears wouldn't hear

We said good-bye and parted ways. I opened the door to our apartment and Kenzie skipped happily in. She went back to her room and I went in search of Alex. I walked to our bedroom to find a sleeping beauty. I walked to the edge of the bed and sat down; gently pushing a loose piece of hair from her face. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Hi." She whispered

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized

"It okay. I've been asleep…" she looked at the clock "for an hour and a half I needed to get up." She tried to sit up "Can you help me?" she asked tears in her eyes

"Stop crying." I wiped her tears "You went through this with Kenzie. 3 months and we will have a new baby boy!"

"I know…I just wish he'd get here now. So I didn't have to struggle so much." She whined

I laughed and helped her into the kitchen. "What's for dinner Love?"

"Salad." She whispered stretching her back, just as Kenzie came bouncing into the room "Mommy! You awake!"

"I am." She said kissing Kenzie's head

"How ur nap?" she questioned with wide eyes

"It was good."

"How my baby buder?" She questioned patting my rounded stomach

"I think he's good. He likes when you talk to him. She looked up at me

I walked over and placed my hand on her stomach, just then he kicked. "I felt that!" Kenzie cheered "My buder knows me! Hi baby buder, come out soon okay."

"You have to wait just a little while longer." I told Kenzie swooping her up and leaving the kitchen to leave Alex to prepare dinner.

**A/N: So was it good? Are Justin and Juliet going to stay together? Or is Juliet going to do something she'll then regret? REVIEW! Criticism is okay…be nice please.**


	10. And thats makes 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, school finals are here and it's just crazy! Enjoy!**

**I don't own! Thanks to LuvPeaceCandy for A/M's name!**

**9****th**** month….**

**Alex's POV**

Any day now…I feel like a walking house. I was past my due date by 3 days and Zoey was 2 days till hers. I walked into the Gallery and flipped the open sign, I wasn't supposed to be working but Amelia; our desk person called out sick. Plus, Mason would be in the back all afternoon if I needed him and Max and Zoey next door. Kenzie was with Ms. Green and Ben for the day, they were going to the park and lunch. We finally chose a name for our son it took only 9 months but…

"Alex!" Mason called from the back room or studio

"Yeah." I hollered

"Are you doing ok?" He asked genuine concern in his voice

"You don't need to check on me every 5 minutes I am fine." I laughed at him. I felt a slight pain grab at my stomach then go away. I was having Braxton Hicks or false contractions they went regular enough to be real.

The bell jingled and I looked up to see one of our regular buyers. "Good Morning Mr. Moriatei." I greeted him. He was one of the richest men in the state and he loved our paintings, especially Kenzie's 'drawings' for a 3 year old they were pretty good.

"Mrs. Greybeck, anything new?" he replied

"Yes we have a few new natures painting which I know you love." I said directing him to my left

"Yes, I see. They are lovely and who was this one done by?" he inquired gesturing to Kenzie's recent addition. A few trees on a paper painted with water color paint.

"My daughter. It was what she wanted for her birthday, another picture in the galley to be sold." I told him

I heard rustling around in the back then Mason came out paint smudged on his face. "Mason…" I started laughing

"Mr. Moriatei, nice to see you." Mason greeted him

"Working on a new project, I see." Mr. Moriatei chuckled

"Oh, sorry." Mason took his rag and wiped his face off

I continued to laugh as Mr. Moriatei purchased 4 paintings including Kenzie's. The total was $4,600 each painting was $1,500 and Kenzie's $100. "Have a nice day!" I called as he left with his paintings

Another pain hit me, worse this time. That was only 8 minutes apart; I think I might be in labor…

"MASON!" I sucked in a sharp breath as the contraction lifted

He rushed out of the studio and was instantly at my side. "What's going on?"

"I think I'm..." _breath _"in labor." I took deep breaths in between words "Go tell…" _breath _"Zoey and Ma…Max."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Before he could get out the door Max can rushing in "Zoey's in labor." He panted

"Tell her…to join…" _breath _"the club." I stated giving a light laugh

"You too!" he blurted out

"We need to go!" Mason yelled

****At the Hospital****

**Max's POV**

I am freaking out! Freaking out! I was standing next to Zoey's hospital bed more nervous than she. "Max. Please calm down." Zoey begged

"I'm sorry. All my life I thought I would die alone, because of my stupidity and dumbness. And now I have a wife and TWO kids at once!" I cried out

"You're not happy, about the twins, are you?" She asked me tears running down her face

"Zoey…of course I am, I just…" I began

"Don't Max!" she yelled at me "Just get out. I need a minute alone!"

I got up and walked to the door. Before I left I looked back at my crying wife and said uttered these four words "I love you, All."

I walked into the lobby to see Mason pacing back and forth with a worried expression across his face. "What's going on?" I questioned

"Something's wrong…Something's wrong with Alex and the baby…" he told me

"What is it?" I asked

"I don't know they made me wait out here while they examine her…wait why are you out here?" he looked at me

"Zoey…Zoey and I had a fight. I am really really nervous about being a father and she…she thinks I don't love her and the twins. I told him ashamed that I made the love of my life cry

"You know that's not true. Max…I was so scared when Alex told me she was pregnant with Kenzie, but when you first hold your baby it's like a whole new world. Trust me."

"Mr. Greybeck? Your wife is requesting your present." The doctor came out and said

**Mason's POV**

I hurried into the room to find a very calm cool Alex. "What's wrong?"

"The baby is turned, but he'll be fine if they have to they will do a C-section, but they are hoping not to have to." She told me soothing my fears

****7 hours later****

**No one's Point Of View**

**Max, Zoey, and…, and…**

Max held his little girl tight against his chest, savoring the feel of the newborn, while Zoey held their son. Megan Elizabeth Russo and Caleb Alexander Russo. They had their names picked out for a few months. Mason was right holding your child for the first time was the most amazing feeling.

**Alex, Mason, Kenzie, and…**

Alex laid there in bed holding their newborn son, Noah Christopher Greybeck. Kenzie sat beside us beaming over her new little brother. She didn't show any signs of jealousy or hurt, but love. She's never had to share her mom and dad so I am glad she's reacting this way. The twins and Alex and Mason's son have the same birthdays! It was a happy day until…

**Alex's POV**

There was a flash in front of us and we shielded our eyes. "Professor Crumbs? What are you doing here?"

"You have so explaining to do…"


	11. Surprises and mystories

**A/N: There was so much more to be in that last chapter, but the story took a different turn so there are some surprises in this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, in the last few weeks of school and Writers block!**

****2 months later…****

**Juliet's POV (Keeping you in suspense about Alex…)**

I have to tell Justin…It's now or never. I found out 2 months ago, I can't hide it forever. Time to face the truth, I reached up and knocked on his new apartment door. I quickly regretted it and turned around and started down the stairs tears flowing down my cheeks. "Juliet!" I heard him call

I looked back to see him coming after me. I slide down and sat on the step I was on and put my head in my hands and cried. "Juliet? What's wrong?" he questioned sitting next to me

"Please…" I started still sobbing "Don't hate me…"

"Why would I hate you Jules?" He questioned lifting my head up to face him

"I…I'm pregnant…Justin, I'm pregnant with your baby. I don't know what to do!" I told him

"Jules…I-I don't hate you, I'm surprised but I could never hate you, we-we'll get through this together." He told me helping me up and returning to his apartment

"I'm just so confused Justin. I almost ran from you…from us. I love you and I-I'm so scared." I told him as he made some hot tea

We will get through this I promise; you don't have to be afraid anymore. How…how long have you known?" he asked the questioned I didn't want to answer

"Two months…" I looked down into the tea he had just set in front of me

"So you should be having your first ultrasound soon, right?" he asked

"Yeah in 2 weeks." I said still looking at my tea

"Since you're pregnant…you want to move in here, it's a spacious apartment big enough for the 3 of us…" he requested

A sudden thought occurred to me before I answered "Our parents…" I spoke

"Mine don't care anymore…yours?" he asked

"They are dead in a sense and so maybe they will be okay to get a grandchild before they die…again." I said more worried than I let on

"About moving in?"

"I would love to, Justin." I told him I reached under the table and took his hand in mine. "I love you." I told him

In return he gave a light squeeze to my hand.

**Alex's POV**

In my arms I hold 2 month old Noah; we were sitting in the waiting area of Professor Crumb's office. Mason and Kenzie sat next to me along with Max, and Zoey. Both of which holding babies 2 month old Caleb in Max's arms, and Megan in Zoey's.

"Miss. Russo!" Professor Crumbs came out yelling. I handed Noah to Mason and walked up to Professor Crumbs and politely replied. "My name is Mrs. Alex Greybeck and I will not be called anything other."

"Very well then." He escorted me back to his office where I took a seat in the chair on the side opposite him

"Why did you call us here? We've done nothing wrong, no wizard laws broken, nothing of the sorts…" I began but was cut off by him holding is hand up

"But you have…" he told me

"Which was? Professor Crumbs with all due respect we ran away to be happy, we started a family we reconnected with Max…We're just living our lives." I explained

"You broke a rule…you abandoned your family…you broke the family bond, you are just like your dad and uncle Kalbo and Megan. Alex I know that's never what you intended, but your parents are in trouble, your brother is gotten into trouble and next it's you that the council will tear you apart…" he said with urgency

"What do you mean?" I questioned a little concerned

"Because it was you that tore the family bonds…it is you they will punish. They will take you away from your family and put you in wizard jail, or you can repair that patches in your family now." I jumped out of the chair and ran out into the waiting area and motioned for the rest of them to follow

Once we were back at the apartment I put Noah and Kenzie down for naps and went to our room. Then the strong Alex that Professor Crumbs saw fell apart. I cried, I kept crying until I had no tears left to shed. Mason soon after came in and asked me what happened. I explained it to him and he looked at me and said "Everything will be okay; we will get through this whatever it takes."

"But I can't lose you…any of you!" I wept

**Justin's POV**

I quickly moved the last of Juliet's boxes into the apartment, she was officially moved in…now to unpack…yay.

I still couldn't believe she was pregnant, we aren't even engaged and I didn't plan to propose for another year or two. I guess that plan changed. Your whole life can change in an instant without you even knowing. Juliet would be here any minute…I hope she was nervous about the whole situation.

**A/N: Shorter than I intended…but I have a big plan for the coming chapters. The next one will be probably 9 months later. I will do a 'flashback' about the months between. REVIEW!**


	12. A new addition maybe?

**I don't own WOWP**

**7 months later**

**Justin's POV**

Juliet was late…that wasn't like her she was supposed to meet at the apartment after her lunch with Zoey and Alex. I heard a knock on the door and jogged over to open it. I opened the door to find a…a baby.

I picked the baby up out of the carrier and saw a note pinned to the blanket.

_Dear Justin, _

_I love you. But I can't take care of our daughter. I had her yesterday. I know I should have told you…but I didn't for good reason. She needs you; I used the name you picked for her Isis Renee Russo. Please protect her. _

_Love, Juliet_

I held my daughter close to my chest and tried to process the fact I was a dad without a mother. Isis started to cry and I walked inside and into the nursery I set up. I sat in the rocking chair and thought about the events over the last few months.

****Flashback** (More of a recap)**

_Alex called us wanting to reconnect and be a family again. She brought Noah and Kenzie and Mason to lunch with me, Juliet, Mom, dad, and Max, Zoey, Megan, and Caleb._

_We all talked and felt like a family again, we have been much closer lately. Noah and the twins are now 9 months old and Kenzie is almost 4. __**(Sorry if my math's a little off)**_

**Alex's POV**

"Mommy!" I heard a joyful little voice call

"Yes, Kenzie?" I called back

"Noah ripped the head of my dolly off!" she stomped into the room

Ok so I not so joyful voice. Noah was 'strong' for being 9 months old. He was going to be a werewolf. Mason and I just knew; Kenzie was a wizard like her mama. She doesn't know how to use her powers, yet.

"Let me see her." I said letting Kenzie put her doll in my hand.

"**Red skies at night, fix it right"**

The doll quickly was fixed. As seeing that Kenzie was a wizard I begun doing more magic. I handed Kenzie her doll.

"Thanks Mama!" she cheered "How'd you do that?"

"I'll tell you in lessons to come." I told her

She hurried off back to her room just as Mason entered the apartment. "Hello Love." She came over and kissed my cheek

"Hi, Sweetie." I kissed him in return "How was your day?"

"Boring…without you." He said trying to seduce me

"You think that'll work on me?" I questioned "Two kids is enough to handle for now." I giggled

"I think otherwise…" he purred against my cheek kissing down my neck

"Mama!" screamed Kenzie

"And that's my cue." I got up and headed to Kenzie's room. I entered her room to see Noah throwing her toys everywhere "Noah!" I scolded I walked over and hoisted him onto my hip.

"Mason!" I hollered

"Yeah?" he entered the room and examined the mess ignoring a now crying Noah "What happened?"

"Noah made a mess!" Kenzie yelled "I hate him! Little brothers are just a waste of space!" she stomped out of the room

Noah stopped crying and watched his big sister leave the room. Looking as if he understood what she said he wiggled loose and wobbled into the living room in search of Kenzie.

**Kenzie's POV  
><strong> I heard Noah coming into the living room and I did the only spell I had mastered—flashing out. I flashed into Uncle Max's apartment. "Hi!" I peeked into the nursery seeing Aunt Zoey.

"Hi sweetheart, I didn't hear you come in where are your mom and dad?" Aunt Zoey questioned setting Megan in her bassinet.

"I flashed in here. I got mad at Noah, so I ran away." I told her

"Let's call them. They need to know your safe." She said reaching for the phone

"I'll get it." I said as soon as the words were out of my mouth the phone began to ring. "How did I…" I began running for the door

"Kenzie!" screamed my mom "How many times have I told you not to flash out like that?"

"Twice…" I said shaking

"What's wrong?" she asked taking me in her arms

"I…I knew that the phone was going to ring b-before it did…I also knew Noah was going to come after me…I Knew other things too…" I sobbed

"Shhhh….It's okay…I don't know what's going on, but I can assure you." She pulled back a little "I am going to find out."

**Justin's POV**

I held a sleeping Isis in my arms unsure of what to do; my choices were call Alex or an adoption agency. My heart told me Alex, but my brain said Adoption agency. I slowly reached for the phone and dialed Alex's number. It rang once, twice, three times. Just as I was about to hang up someone picked up. "Alex's phone." It was Mason

"Hey uh Mason is Alex there its urgent…" I said getting up and putting Isis into her bassinet

"Yeah, hold on." There was shuffling in the background and then Alex came on "Justin? What's going on?"

"It's Juliet…" I told her

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?" she said as the noise in the background got louder "Kenzie leave your brother alone!" she called

"Sounds like your busy ill just call you later." I said

"NO! It's fine." She told me

"Can you come over…please?" I asked on the verge of tears

"Sure give me 7 minutes." She said hanging up

"7 minutes?" I whispered

Tick-tock the clock went as the 7 minutes flew by and a knock came on the door. "Hey Alex." I said opening the door

"Hey, Masons watching the kids what's wrong?" she said coming inside

"Juliet left me." I told her "She left me with Isis, and I don't know what to do?"

"Isis?" she looked at me confused

"Our daughter, Isis." I sighed "Earlier I heard a knock on the door and I opened it to find a-a baby in a carrier with a note inside. She's our daughter."

"And you need my help for?" she questioned

"I don't know how to do this…this father thing." I admitted

"Well the key things in any family relationship are loving each other, laughing often, and don't take any moment for granted." She told me walking into the nursery

She picked up Isis and cuddled her close. "She's beautiful." She looked up at me "Bring her over sometime soon."

"Will do, as soon as I learn…" I said as she handed Isis over

"See you soon." She said flashing out

**Juliet's POV**

****2 months later****

It's been 2 months since I left my daughter at her father's doorstep. I lied to him, I don't love him and I never did. I am living wherever I can find for a cheap price. You could say I wasn't doing well and that's true. I miss my daughter that I only knew for a day before I handed her away. Today Isis is 2 months and 1 day old. I wonder how Justin is doing with her, or if she is even still with him.

"Hey Juliet sweetie." He came up behind me and kissed me

"Hi baby." I purred

"You're missing her aren't you." It was a statement not a question

"I am, she's…she's my daughter. I abandoned her. For you." I told him turning around

"We can fight for her, get married and put up a fight against Justin." He kissed my hand

"But Isis isn't your daughter…" I looked into his eyes

"Are you sure? You found out 1 week after us and you and Justin were 3 days before." He argued

"I guess it could…be you." There was a long pause "I want to find out."

"After your Mrs…"

**To Be continued…**

**A/N: Who is Juliet's mystery guy? Is Isis really Justin's? Review and tell me what **_**you**_** think!**


	13. Leaving, Surprises, Tragedies

****1 Year later****

**Justin's POV**

Isis has easily adjusted to her life with just her dad and now that she is one we've or I've decided to move to Europe. There Juliet can't find us and we can get a fresh start. I was almost packed. "Uncle Justin?" My 5 year old niece Kenzie tugged at my pants

"Yes Kenzie." I looked down at her

"Why are you moving?" she asked so innocent

"Well me and your cousin Isis want to move and find a new place to live." I explained as easy as I could to a 5 year old

"Oh. Noah! Don't touch that!" she stomped off to stop Noah, her two year old brother. Megan and Caleb were off wondering around both two years of age.

"Dada." Isis crawled over to me

"Hi, Pumpkin." I picked her up. She kissed my nose.

"Justin, everything's packed and loaded. You ready?" Alex asked picking up her young son

"Yeah." I said

We said our final good-byes and Alex flashed us to Europe. A long way yes but I already had a house and everything.

**Masons POV**

We were finally moving into our own house not far from the studio and next door to Max and Zoey's new house. We will move in the next few weeks; Kenzie was growing up and tired of sharing a room with Noah. Noah now entering his terrible twos phase.

"Mason!" Alex called from the kitchen

"Coming!" I called back. We were going to see the house today and do room assignments

"Can you get Noah? He's asleep in Kenzie's room." She requested

"I'll get him." I told her

We got the kids in the car and headed to the new house and toured it around a few times. We came to a sudden stop as Alex entered the kitchen. In the years since her 'rebellious' years, she has taken a fine art of cooking. The kitchen was big and spacious it had an island in the middle and a dining room on the opposite side as a connecting room. "You like?" I asked

"I love." She took a deep breath and entered the kitchen "It's like my dream kitchen."

"Just for you." I told her

"This was the surprise wasn't it?" She questioned

"Actually no." I told her leading her out of the kitchen

"No?"

"Come on." I said leading her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I lead her up the stairs into a large room with a balcony off to the side of the room. "Is this…" she began

"Our room." I finished for her

"It's beautiful Mason and so romantic." She flirted

"And the kid's rooms are all the way down the hallway." I added

"Mason Grey…" she got cut off by her cell phone ringing "Hello." She answered

Her facial expression suddenly changed. "We're on our way!" she said with urgency

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Zoey…and the kids got hit by a drunk driver on their way to meet us here." She said tears filling her eyes "We have to go…now."

**Juliet's** **POV**

I am now officially Mrs. Moriatei. Now that it's been a year I am going back to my daughter and Justin. I am going to find out if Isis is really Justin's, or is she Deans. We are driving to his apartment, where we would be one step closer to the truth.

****The Apartment****

I left Dean in the car. So things wouldn't be so awkward and strange. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, a few seconds later a women in a towel answered the door._ Well this is awkward._ "Is Justin home?" I questioned keeping my eyes forward

"Sorry no one named Justin lives here. You must have the wrong apartment." She told me

"My apologizes, sorry to bother you." I said walking away

She awkward shut the door as I proceeded down the stairs. I got back to the car just as Dean was getting ready to get out. "Don't bother." I called to him

"Why?" he questioned

"He's not here, he doesn't live here anymore." I told him getting back into the car

"Does anyone know where he is?"

"I didn't ask. A women in a towel answered the door it was awkward enough without asking 'Do you know where my ex-boyfriend and possible father of my baby lives now?'" I told him

"Valid point." He said kissing my cheek

"We have to find him. I need to know if Isis is really ours or Justin's." I declared

We drove back home, and while we were driving a thought occurred to me, I've felt very sick lately, tired, weepy, the same way I felt when I was…

No. I can't be. It's not true I'm…I'm not. I guess I will have to find out soon enough.

**Kenzie's POV**

I was at Ms. Green's house with Ben and Noah, but I didn't know what was going on. My mom and dad dropped us off here and raced to somewhere. I had a bad feeling, but I couldn't place it. "Hi, Kenzie." Ben said coming over to me

I giggled "Hi Ben."

"I picked you some flowers." He blushed handing me a handful of pink flowers

"Thank you Ben." I kissed his cheek, to that he got redder

"Your—your welcome." He said

I heard Ms. Green chuckle from her spot on the couch. She though our young friendship was cute as did my parents. "Ms. Green, where's my mommy and daddy?" I questioned walking to the living room leaving a still very red Ben in the kitchen

"They-Uh- they had to run an errand they'll be back soon." she stumbled. There was something fishy going on and I'm going to find out what it is.

"Is Noah asleep?" I questioned

"Yes." she kept her answers short. Interesting.

"Okay. Thank you." I walked off into Ben's room to find him doing a puzzle "Mind if I help?"

"No." he whispered keeping his head down

"Thanks." I sat down and began helping with the puzzle

**Max's POV**

Zoey is in surgery and has been for 3 hours. They won't tell me anything about the twins, who knows if they are even still alive!_ Max don't think like that._

Just then the doctor came out and came over to me. "Mr. Russo…your wife…"

**Is Zoey going to be okay? What about the twins? Where's Juliet going to go next? **

**I have a new twitter just for Fanfic if you're interested**

**Friends4ever552-Twitter!**


	14. Pain

**Max's POV**

"...is going to be fine." the doctor told me

"Oh thank goodness." I sighed

"The twins...Megan is okay, but Caleb is in serious condition the next 24 hours are going to be crucial." he told me

"Not little Caleb." I whispered

"I'll give you and your family some time." he told us leaving back into Zoey's room

"She's okay." Alex said giving me a hug

"But Caleb..." I cried "My son!"

"Shhhh Max everything's going to be okay." she tried to sooth my sobs but I continued to weep. I wept for the wife I almost lost, the daughter whose brother is fighting for his life, and my son who might never see sunlight or anything ever again.

**Justin's POV**

I sat down at my home office desk and began working. I was working as an intern at a law firm; they gave me a few things to do while I had to stay home with Isis. Isis was a year and 6 months now. She was so adorable; she looked like me, the eyes and hair.

I heard the phone ring and went to grab it. "Hello." I answered

"Justin?" a familiar voice questioned

"Yes? May I ask who this is?" I spoke

"It's me. It's Juliet." she said

"What do want Juliet?" I questioned getting down to business

"The baby." she flat out told me

"No. You left her. In the dead of night, you left her on my doorstep." I argued

"She's my daughter!" she fought back

"Not anymore." I told her "Your name was removed from her birth certificate, and I filed the custody papers. She's mine."

"What!" she screamed

"Baby, what's wrong?" I heard another familiar voice say

"Goodbye Juliet." I said hanging up then unplugging the house phone

"A cellphone where only family has the number is good enough." I said to myself

**Juliet's POV**

I was stunned that he did that to me, changed the birth certificate, AND took away custody! You could say I was a little annoyed. I wish I could see my little Isis, just because I didn't love her 'father' doesn't mean I don't love her. I need to find out who her father really is, if I don't I'm going to go crazy.

Meanwhile, Dean and I have been married 6 months, and I was 5 months pregnant, so it works out well. Dean and I were so excited for maybe baby number 2. We wanted to be surprises if it was a boy or a girl.

Dean was at work and I was trying to find Justin, the call was placed out of the country, so that gets me one step closer to finding my daughter. The phone ringing interrupter my thoughts. I looked at the caller ID it said _Restricted. _"Hello?" I hesitantly answered

"Juliet." I heard Justin say

"You called me back I see." I retorted

"I did. Not for the reason you think, Isis is my daughter not yours. On the other note, who's your mystery guy?

"That's why you called?" I questioned

"Not all of the reason. I also want to know why you want Isis back?" he told me

"I want her back because…because she might not be your daughter." I blurt out

"What!" he yells "I had her for almost 2 years now, and you're just telling me this!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't consider it until I left her." I told him

"Then why didn't you come back for her, huh, why?" he questioned angrier than I have ever heard him

"Because I-I was confused. Life is just confusing sometimes, you of all people should understand that!" I huffed at him

"You know what Juliet. I will see if she's _my _daughter or not if she is then I will NOT call you ever again. If she's not I'll come back to America and give her back to you." He bargained with me

"Fine!" I agreed hanging up

****1 week later****

**Alex's POV**

Zoey was home from the hospital, with only minor injuries, Megan was also home, but not her own, ours. While Zoey is recovering Megan is our new member of the household. Caleb on the other hand…is still in really bad condition. Max refuses to leave the hospital, but Zoey makes them take shifts, ones there the other at home resting.

As for Mason and I we have moved into our new house, and are in the process of moving Max and Zoey into theirs. Kenzie has been a big help with the younger kids. She's learned to have more patience with Noah and Megan.

"Mom!" Kenzie called

"Yes." I said coming to the doorway that connects the kitchen and living room

"May we please have a snack?" she politely asked

"You may. I was just preparing a snack for you." I told her heading back into the kitchen

I took their snack out to them and went upstairs in search of Mason. "Mason?" I asked as I opened our bedroom door

"Hey." He sighed

"What's wrong?" I asked as I plopped down next to him on the bed

"I'm just worried about Caleb." He told me though I knew that wasn't everything

"Mas," I started but was cut off by the phone "Hello." I answered

"Really! That's great, so…this weekend. It's a miracle." I continued talking on the phone for a few minutes. When I hung up a jumped onto Mason and kissed his lips "Caleb's okay, they say they've never seen anything like it, he's fine. He's coming home this weekend." I told him

"That's great!" he pushed me off of him and rolled on top of me and kissed me again

"Mason…I left the kids by themselves…not right now." I told him

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP! HELP! HELP!" Kenzie screamed from downstairs jerking us up off the bed

We ran down the stairs to find Kenzie covering Noah's eyes in the corner of the room

"It's Megan!" she cried

We ran over to the place where they were playing to find Megan with a pool of blood surrounding her. "Megan!" I screamed "Mason call an ambulance NOW!"

"I already did mommy!" Kenzie cried

"Good girl Kenzie. Mason go get me some towels NOW!" I said avoiding the tears falling on Megan's stained clothing

I heard sirens getting closer as I patted the towels around Megan's limp, lifeless body. The paramedics burst into the room and shooed me away so they could work on her. By this time Mason had Noah and Kenzie upstairs and away from the madness. "What happened ma'am?" An older paramedic with gray hair questioned me

"I-I don't know. I stepped out of the room for 2 minutes and then my daughter screamed for help. When-When I got down here I found Megan like that. She…" I tried my best to hold back my tears, but they still came "She was recently in a car accident with her mom and twin brother." I informed him

"Your relation?" he jotted something down on his notepad

"Aunt." I told him "Can I go with them?" I asked as a watched them carried Megan away and out to the ambulance

"Yes. But we must hurry." He said running out of the house.

Please be okay Megan… I pleaded

**A/N: This was an intense part of the chapter to write. Please review and tell me what you think! I am going to be out of town for a few days and then a week in June so sorry if I can't update! Review!**


	15. She's gone

**A/N: So the news you've been waiting for…**

**Justin's POV**

In my hands I hold the one thing that could change my life forever, or leave it just the way it is, perfect. Isis is 1 ½ years old now and looking more like her mother every day. I sat down at the kitchen table next to Isis who was in her high chair eating her breakfast, cheerios and fruit, which was more on the ground than in her mouth.

I grabbed the end of the envelope and slide it open. I started to pull the papers out as slow as possible, as soon as I got the papers out the phone rang. I grabbed the phone off the counter and answered it. "Hello."

"Ju-Justin." It was Alex, she was sobbing

"Alex? What's wrong?" I questioned

"It's Megan, she-she's in the hospital. Something…something happened…and I found her, she…she's so helpless Justin." She jumbled out

"Alex it's going to be okay." I tried to tell her, the results forgotten

"She's really sick, she was fine, and then Kenzie screamed, I ran, and there I found Megan limp, and lifeless bleeding on the floor." She explained with more composers

"Okay." I heard a beeping on the other end "Alex I have to go I have another call keep me updated. Bye."

"Bye." She sighed

I clicked the button only to find that no one was there. Looking back at the table I remembered the life-changing results. I pick up the envelope and mutter "Here goes." I unfolded the paper and skimmed the page until I came to the result…

**Mason's POV**

Megan has been in the operating room for the past 6 hours with no updates whatsoever. Alex was in tears thinking it was all her fault, she found Max and Zoey and explained what happened. They didn't take it well, I saw Megan's doctor coming towards the waiting area.

"Dr. Smith what is it?" Zoey rushed over to him

"She has Curable Hemorrhage, or bleeding on the brain." He told us

"Will she be okay?" Alex asked tears still falling down her tan cheeks

"I honestly don't know." He told us leaving back to Megan's room

"Megan!" Zoey cried "She has to be okay! She just has to!"

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I stepped away from the group and answered it. "Hello." I whispered

"Hi, Mason." A woman said

"Who is this?" I questioned moving further away from the group

"It's Juliet." She sighed

"What do you want?" I asked my anger rising with every word

"I can't get ahold of Justin, do you know where he might be?" she asked

"No! No, because right now I am sitting in a hospital waiting to find out if my niece is going to live since she is fighting for her life." I huffed out and slammed the phone shut

**Justin's POV **

Isis is mine. She is finally mine. She is biologically my daughter. I made my promise to either contact Juliet if she wasn't or never speak to her again if she was mine. I haven't talked to her since I got the results, I know she's going crazy, but it's her own fault. I heard giggling from Isis room. I walked over to the doorway and watched my two favorite girls. I was dating now, her name is Madison and I truly love her, I have a stronger connection with her than I ever did Juliet. Madison understands about Isis and the whole Juliet thing is in the past.

"Your staring." Madison said without even turning around

"I'm observing." I told her moving into the room and sitting beside Isis "Are my girls having fun?" I patted Isis head

"Yea Dada!" she squealed her eyelids getting heavy

"Someone needs a n-a-p don't you thing Maddy?" I questioned her

"Yeah, I'll handle it, you get dinner ready." She proposed

"Of course. I love you girls." I kissed them both and headed into the kitchen just in time to catch the phone ringing

"Hello." I answered

"Justin…" It was Alex

"Lexie, what happened?" I knew it was something about Megan I knew it

"She-she's gone. They could-couldn't save her. The damage was too much." She sobbed

"Alex, I'm so sorry, whens—the funeral?" I questioned holding back tears

"One week, can you come?" she asked

"I'll start making arrangements." I told her

"Okay, see you soon." She said

"Justin? What's wrong?" Madison came out of Isis room and shut the door quietly behind her

"Megan—she didn't make it." I told her wiping a tear

"Justin…I'm so sorry. Are you going back?" she asked

"For the funeral. I would say you could come, but I don't want to introduce my fiancé at a funeral…would you mind staying and watching Isis?" I questioned her

"That's fine I understand. Of course I'll stay and watch her, I mean I will be her new mom soon." She smiled trying to lighten the mood

I chuckled. "You always make me smile." I kissed her and led her over to the couch

"I try." She kissed me sitting down on the couch

****I week later…**after the funeral**

**Zoey's POV**

Well my first daughter was gone. She wasn't coming back, I almost lost my son then I did lose my daughter. We were all sitting in Alex, and Mason's house. Me and Max, Max's parents Justin, Alex and Mason and my oldest sister who I haven't seen nor spoken to in nearly 8 years. She got up and came towards us. "Zoey, I am really sorry. I always wanted to make you miserable but this is horrible no parent should bury their child." She told me

"Thank you Olivia. Where's Matt and Sarah?" I questioned her wondering about my other siblings

"Sarah is in the hospital with the newest member of the family, Carly. Matt is on his way, he was in Europe and couldn't get a flight until yesterday." She told me

"How have you been?" I asked her

"I'm okay. I got married, I think you knew that, and we are actually expecting." She smiled from ear to ear.

"Con-congratulations." I said excusing myself from the room

I knew Max would follow me and he did. "Zoey? You okay?"

"As okay as you can be after losing a daughter and finding out your sister who you hate is having a baby." I sighed

"Everything is going to be okay, I just know it." He told me

**A/N: Thank you for all those who reviewed I who you enjoyed this chapter! Follow me on twitter at Friends4ever552, You follow me I'll follow you! Same with reviews!**


	16. Fight For Us

****2 Years Later****

**Alex's POV**

"Happy Birthday!" we exclaimed as Kenzie blew out her birthday candles

"Yay!" we all clapped for her

We were all seated around our kitchen table, Kenzie, Mason and I, Noah who was now 2 ½ as well as Caleb. Zoey, and Max, and Justin and 3 ½ year old Isis, along with Justin's fiancée Madison. Kenzie was 6 years old today, and she was starting to become a mirror image of me. Noah on the other hand, was surly Masons son, he had Masons little British accent. Kenzie has a small British accent, but not as much as she did when she was younger.

"Okay, who wants cake?" I asked getting up and grabbing the plates, everyone raised their hand. Mason got up and grabbed my soon to be expanding waist I slapped his hand before anyone noticed the small, very small change in size, and told him to get the napkins.

Max and Zoey sat whispering in their chairs, they were finally starting to move forward. After 2 years they are finally able to move past the death of their first daughter, Megan. We all miss her, but it is time to move on.

In other news, Justin and Isis and Madison are all moving back to the states. Isis is 3 ½ and actually looks more like Madison than she does her mother. We haven't heard anything from Juliet since Megan was in the hospital.

I served everyone cake, and we ate with chatter among us. I sat quietly and enjoyed the feeling of family, Mason and Max were caught up in conversation, Kenzie and the boys were talking about something, and Justin was helping Isis eat, while Madison and Zoey talked about Zoey's pregnancy. Zoey was 8 months pregnant, they were having another little boy, and they planned to name him Joey Lee.

****After the party** the kids are in bed**

As soon as Kenzie and Noah were asleep in their beds, I finally was able to catch my breath. Today was quite a day, the party, the news I have to hide. I was exhausted to say the least. I changed my clothes and laid down in the bed. I heard Mason finishing up in the bathroom; he came out into the room. "Come here," I said

"Mmmm I felt like I haven't seen you all day." He told me wrapping his strong arms around me

"I have something for you." I told him reaching to my bedside table for a small box

"It's not my birthday." He said as I handed him the small wrapped in pink box

"Open it." I encouraged

"Okay," he hesitated before carefully tearing the paper off and opening the lid.

Inside was a light green and blue and yellow pacifier. "Surprise." I smiled looking at the shocked, confused and happy expression on his face

"Really?" he looked at me bewildered

"Really." I conformed

**Justin's POV**

"Maddy?" I looked at my fiancé as she put Isis to bed

"Yeah." She smiled at me as she set Isis gently in her new 'big' girl bed

"Do you know how much I love you?" I asked her as we exited Isis's room

"You love me?" she grinned at me there was the lovely sense of humor

"Haha very funny." I smirked

"I know I am." She walked into our bedroom and sat on the end of the bed

"I love you so much, I love how good you are with Isis, how she bonds with you." I ramble on and on

"Justin, honey, what's going on with you?" she looked at me puzzled

"I want you to adopt Isis." I told her. We had talked about marriage, but never the possibility of legally becoming Isis mother

Her face lit up with a smile, and a single tear fell from her eye "Really?"

"Yes. You love her, she loves you. She already calls you momma." I told her. We had Isis start calling her Mommy so when we did get married it was an easier transition

"Oh, Justin!" she squealed then leaped into my arms

"Haha." I chuckled twirling my lovely bride-to-be around

"When can we start?" she questioned looking at me with wide eyes

"As soon as we set a date." I whispered in her ear kissing her lightly on the neck

"Tonight." She purred

"I wish. I want our families to be there, so after they can watch Isis." I told her

"Fine, then 3 weeks from tomorrow." She told me complete seriousness in her eyes

"Let's discuss it tomorrow." I winked pushing her back onto the bed and kissing her deeply

****1 Week Later****

**Mason's POV**

"Alex!" I called. In my hands I held a beautiful hand crafted invitation from Madison and Justin.

I hear Alex trudge down the stairs in her baggy pants, and oversized sweatshirt. She'd been fighting an awful cold, plus the morning sickness. I saw her turn the corner looking rather green. The kids were at Max and Zoey's so Alex could relax.

"Yeah?" she asked coming towards me holding the counter and the wall to keep balanced

"Alex? Are you okay?" I asked the invitation forgotten

"N-O." she stuttered racing as fast as she could to the closest hall bathroom

I ran after her. I held her hair back as she lost all the contents in her stomach. "Alex, this is awful I am calling the doctor." I told her as I helped her clean up and get her to the couch grabbing a trash can on the way

She just nodded her face as white as snow.

I quickly grabbed the phone in time to hear a thump on the ground. I raced to the living room, to find Alex on the floor unconscious. "Alex!" I screamed

Forget the doctor; I'm calling 9-1-1. I hung up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. I told them and they were quickly on their way. I called Max and explained to him not to tell the kids, and to call Justin. I heard the door fly open and the paramedics rushed in.

I saw an older man I had seen last time they were here, for Megan. He came over to me and pulled me away from Alex. "Sir, can you explain what happened?"

"She's been sick, with a cold, and she's pregnant, I-I was calling the doctor and came back and I…she was…I tried to…wake her up…but I-I couldn't!" I explained

"You're her husband?" he questioned

"Yes…Please is she going to be okay?" I begged

"We're working on her." He said leading me out to the van.

I sat next to the stretcher with my limp Alex on it. "Please fight for us Alex, fight." I whispered against her cheek holding tight to her limp, cold hand. "Don't leave us, we need you…I need you."

**A/N: I know I'm just terrible…CLIFFHANGER haha. So tell me what YOU think is going to happen, is Alex going to be okay? What about the baby?**

**Follow me on twitter at Friends4ever552 **

**-Friends4ever55 **


	17. We're done

**`So sorry it took so long I had this whole chapter written and saved and my computer had some breakdown and deleted ALL of it!**

**Anyway, I don't own WOWP just my story!**

**Mason's POV**

I now sat next to Alex's hospital bed clutching her limp, cold, lifeless hand. "Alex please Honey wake up." I begged. Nothing. No response. The doctors said they wouldn't know more until she woke up. I sat their in silence the only thing comforting me was the silent whispers of the machines around her, helping me know she was alive.

I heard someone at the door. I looked up to see…Juliet. "What are you doing here?"

"I know everyone hates me, but at one time Alex was my friend, I was worried and I was already here so I wanted to check in." she explained to me

"Why are you here?" I asked the anger in me rising

"My son is sick." She told me tears welling up in her eyes "He's really really sick."

"I'm sorry, you should be going." I shooed her out of the room

"Wait, how's Justin and the baby?" she asked coming back into the room

"Isis is good. Justin is getting married in 3 weeks and his fiancé is expecting. They just found out. She's going to be adopting Isis as soon as possible after they're married." I told her

"That's great for them…I guess. Give Isis her mother's love." With that she walked out of the room

"Alex, can you hear me? I love you baby, Wake up for me. Please wake up."

**Alex's POV**

_Mason! I can hear you! I'm awake. _I tried to speak, but no words were audible.

I could hear the voices of I think Mason and the doctor. _Will you help me? I'm awake! _I again tried to scream, but nothing.

My baby! Was my baby okay? Is it okay? I tried to open my eyes, tried to move my hand, but nothing. My brain is awake so why isn't the rest of me. Someone took my hand. "Alex please wake up. I need you, Brown eyes we need you."

I could feel the heat from his hand, which was good I could feel. I felt my body beginning to feel warmer, not the icy, fearful cold it was earlier.

**Justin's POV  
><strong> We had begun taking shifts with Alex, so that Mason could go home and see his kids who had begun to think they have left them. I was with Alex now holding her hand talking to her, about Kenzie and Noah, and Isis and Caleb. I told her that Zoey had the baby, a little boy Joey Lee Russo. I felt a light squeeze on my hand. "Alex?" I squeezed her hand again

I felt her squeeze my hand again. Not wanting to leave her I pushed the button that called the nurse. The nurse rushed in and out to go get the doctor as she saw Alex's head move from side to side. The doctor came and made me leave the room.

I quickly called Mason. "Justin. How is she?" he sighed

"Get down here NOW!" I told him hanging up and going to see my little sister

**Alex's POV  
><strong> I opened my eyes ever so small. I could see the doctor talking to Justin in the doorway. He came to my side, and I moved my head towards the door. "Mason…" I said my voice husky

"Alex, he's coming." Justin told me

"Mason!" I said again

Justin handed me a drink on water and I took it. "Where's…Mason?" I asked my words slow and measured

"Coming. He's on his way." He told me again

"The…baby?" I asked

"What?" Justin looked at me funny

Just then I see Mason rush into the room. "Mason…" I looked at him

"Alex…" I could see the tears falling down his cheeks "You're okay, everything's okay now." He told me

"The baby?" I asked

"He's okay, or she's okay. It's okay." He told me

I hadn't realized until now that I was crying. Mason wiped the tears from my cheeks and kissed me. "I love you." I told him I saw Justin get up and leave the room giving us this moment

"How long?" I asked

"4 days." He told me

"How's Kenzie and Noah? Do they know?" I questioned

"They're fine and no they don't know I thought that it was best not to tell them." He explained to me

"I want to go home." I begged him

"The doctor said you can go home on Friday its Wednesday." He told me

****1 week later****

**Mason's POV**

Alex is home and healthy. She had a doctor's appointment yesterday and all was good, with the baby and her. "Kenzie!" I called standing in the doorway of her very messy room

"Yeah daddy?" she said coming from the other room

"I told you to clean this up last week. Why isn't it clean?" I asked her

"Noah." She pouted

"No, you, clean, now." I told her

"You're a Meany!" she screamed at me slamming the door

"Mason? What's going on?" Alex asked exiting our bedroom

"Oh nothing our daughter hates me that's all." I said

"Oh Mason…" she laughed "Let me try something else." She said walking into Kenzie's room and then came out with a smiling Kenzie following "Alex I just—"she cut me off

She opened the hall closet and handed her a notebook, then whispered something to her. Kenzie ran back to her room and came out two minutes later and opened the door wider. Reveling a clean room. I took Alex's hand and led her into our room and closed the door. "Magic?" I asked frustrated

"She's learning." She countered

"No. She's cheating." I raised my voice "She's not going to automatically be the family wizard anymore. She has siblings we have to think of!"

"She's 6! She has to have fun to!" she yelled "The competition is years away and Noah's not even a wizard that we know of!" She had silent, angry tears running down her cheeks

Before I could say anything she grabbed her coat and ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I heard the door slam.

**Justin's POV**

"Justin, where is Isis's bid?" Madison asked me from the kitchen

I think its hanging on the laundry room door, I just washed it." I called back heading toward the front door

I opened the door, to find a crying Alex coming up the stairs. "Alex, what's wrong?" I asked getting my jacket on

"Can I talk to Madison?" she asked

"Yeah, Kitchen." I said leaving

"SO you know," she started "Mason and I…we're having troubles, it started before I got sick, but we tried to keep it low for the kids, but they are worse."

She took a breath. "I love him…But I think we're done…"

**CLIFFHANGER! Do you think Alex and Mason can make it? I've put a Poll on my profile Boy or Girl?**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Nosedive

**Alex's POV**

It's been a week since my big fight with Mason. I've been trying to avoid him, and I shouldn't be. We have two kids and another on the way; we have to think of them too. Today was Madison and Justin's wedding! We are so excited. Kenzie is the flower girl and Noah and Caleb are the ring bearers. Zoey and I are the maid of honors. The bride's maid dresses are sky blue that comes just above our knees with a tie around the side.

Kenzie's dress was similar, sky blue with a tie to the side, but came to just below her knees. All the men wore tuxes with sky blue ties, which was very fashionable. Max was the best man and Mason a grooms men. "You ready?" I asked Madison coming over to where she was finishing her hair

"Yeah." She said smoothing out her dress. "Are you sure you can watch Isis, I mean you have a lot going on and we can take a honeymoon some other time."

"Maddy, its fine. I need a distraction and this is a perfect one." I told her

"Okay." She took a deep breath and Zoey joined us

We walked to the doors as the music for the brides maids and grooms men began to play, it was first Max and Zoey's time to go. Now Mine and Masons. I looped arms with Mason and we began our walk. I put on my best smile to hide my discomfort, I love Mason I really do, but this is not the man I married something's changed in him. I don't like whatever has happened to us.

The ceremony flew by then came the reception. I was on baby watch, I had to keep an eye on Joey, Noah, Caleb, Isis, and Kenzie, we were in a room near the reception, but they we bored and tired so I was allowing them to have a time-out from adults. I sat in the rocking chair with Joey, his eyelids were heavy, but he was fighting sleep. I started to hum a gentle tune.

I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks; it was the tune Mason used to sing to Kenzie when she'd cry. Joey by now had fallen asleep, along with the rest of them. I laid Joey in the portable crib where Noah and Caleb were. Then I moved Isis and Kenzie onto the little mattress I had set up.

I looked at the sleeping angles around me I slowly brought my hand to my still flat stomach. I walked to the window with my right hand still over my stomach as if to protect my unborn baby from all the hate out here. I stared into the clouds and started to cry. Those cries became sobs.

I heard someone at the door, but I refused to turn around fearing it was Mason and he would start, yet another fight. "Alex?" it was Justin

I turned to face him tears still coming. "Justin…" I cried then fell into his open arms and continued to cry until I had no tears left "What…What if we can't fix this?" I asked

"You will. I know you will, because your Alex you always were the one who ruined everything and then you became the one with all the answers and all the ways to fix everything." He told me

"I miss us…" I told him referring to me and Mason

"I know you do Alex. Everything is going to be okay in the end it always is…" he said leaving the room

I sat back down in the rocking chair and felt myself drift to sleep.

**Flashback Dream**

_I was just minding my own business, painting in art class when he came up to me. "Sorry, I think you dropped this." He spoke in the cutest British accent that could make a girl fall weak at the knees_

_ "No that's not mine." I told him staring at the paint brush_

_ He shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, I know. I needed an excuse to come and talk to you." He told me_

_I looked into his eyes as he held the paintbrush out for me. I reached for it and touched his hand. My mind was spinning I felt sparks flying as our hands stayed on that paintbrush. I came back to reality and grabbed the paint brush and pulled away._

_ "It's quite lovely…" he paused "What you're working on there." He covered_

_ I giggled to myself. "So, ummm…New British Guy how close are the countries British and England?" I asked _

_ Looking at me funny he answered "They're the same country, kind of, it's Britain not British." _

_I laughed. "I know, I just think it's hilarious when people explain ridiculous thing." I laughed_

_ He also laughed. He had a cute laugh, being all British and stuff. Mr. Larrytate rang his cowbell to which I said "Speaking of ridiculous things…"_

_Mr. Larrytate announced that it was time for the art off and chose the two who were to compete._

"_Art off is stupid," I told him "Just because Mr. Larrytate picks a painting doesn't mean it's good. I mean look at him he picks those clothes." _

_ "He doesn't pick those, his mum lays them out for him." He whispered_

_ I looked at him "Ahhh, I like you New British Guy," I smiled at him "You're on my team." I nodded _

_ He put his hand out in front of him "My names Mason Greybeck." I shook his hand _

_ "Mason Greybeck…That sounds like the name of a game show host. Like, Mason Greybeck, I'll 'Bridges' for a thousand please." I laughed_

_He chuckled and picked up a newspaper clipping. "Your question is…I think you're cute, what do you think of me?" he asked into the microphone-paintbrush_

_ I stared at him for a while then made a buzzer sound. "We're out of time." We both laughed_

_After the art off was finished and the bell rang. "You know since I got here last Thursday, I've noticed he talks like a cowboy. Oh, and he likes cats." Mason chuckled_

_ I quickly corrected him "Mmmm in America we call them kitty cats." _

_ "Ok, Kitty cats." He corrected_

_I laughed "I made you say Kitty cats." He laughed with me_

_ He started to walk away, but then turned back to me. "How would you feel about maybe going for some tea later?" He asked "Then you can make me say all kinds of things that make you laugh."_

_ My smile was a mile wide. "Okay, but if 'go for tea' doesn't mean a date, then I'm going to be really embarrassed. And that whole accent thing, girls see right through it." I told him then mumbled "No they don't." he laughed_

I opened my eyes and found myself in…my room? I sat up and looked around the darkness. How did I get here? I thought to myself. I slowly got up and walked to the door and opened it making my way to the living room. The lights were all on and I could hear soft mumble of the television. I walked into the living room to find Mason dozing off during a cooking show. "Mason." I came behind the couch and nudged him

"Hmmm." He mumbled and opened his eyes "Alex? Why are you up?"

"When did we get home?" I questioned

"You fell asleep, so I brought you home and put you in bed then Max brought the kids home." He told me more awake

I walked around to the other side of the couch and sat down. "Mason…" I sighed "I know we are having problems, but…" I could feel the tears "But I love you. I don't want to give up on us…" I started to cry "I'm sorry."

"Alex, I love you. I know I've been acting different lately and it's my fault. I've had a lot on my mind, and with the new baby coming I guess I'm scared." He told me and for the first time I saw the old Mason in his eyes

"Why? We have two wonderful children, why is a third such a big deal?" I questioned

"You know I have an older brother. Well I also have…had a younger brother. It's a curse in my family that the third child will…get sick or hurt and…die." He told me

"Honey, that's not going to happen, this baby is going to be the most loved in our family. We will love him or her like there's no tomorrow." I leaned over and kissed him "I love you Mason. Come on lets go to bed." I took his hand and led him up the stairs

**Justin's POV  
><strong> I'm married! I'm married to the love of my life, and we are headed to Hawaii for our honeymoon, 2 weeks in tropical paradise. "Justin?" I turned to Madison

"Yeah?" I asked

"What if I'm not a good mother, or wife?" she questioned me gently stroking her slightly rounded abdomen.

"Look at Isis. For almost 2 years she didn't have a mother not one that wanted her anyway, then you came into our lives she's a different child now. A mother's love changes everything. And as for a good wife, we've lived together and acted like we were married for the past 2 ½ years, and you're the best wife ever." I leaned over and kissed her on the lips

"I love you…" she whispered

"I love you too." I told her

She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I leaned over and put mine on top of her head. I was drifty to sleep when the plane started to shake. Madison jerked up and grabbed my arm. I felt the plan lean forward way to much as if to nosedive and…

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Are Madison and Justin going to be okay? Sweet Alex and Mason Moment right! Oh and the poll for a boy or girl is on my profile VOTE! Please REVIEW! **


	19. 2, and 3 equals 5

**A/N: I know it's been like forever I've been on vacation and it's just been crazy without a ton of internet access. **

**Justin's POV**

I saw the light, everything was very blurry I sat up and looked around, I was on an island. I looked over and saw Madison lying motionless, I moved over to her and gently shook her, but with an urgency. "Maddy! Maddy! Wake up!" I yelled at her as it echoed though the island

"What?" she looked at me "What happened?" I grabbed her into a hug as she sat up

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded still a little groggy. "Okay, next thing is to find help." I told her helping her to her feet

"The plane crashed." She observed "Do you have your phone? If Alex tires to call like I asked her to check on Isis then she will be freaking out soon."

"I'll see if I can get a signal on my phone." I said taking out my phone and waiting for it to turn on

"Wait…we're wizards we can fix this." **(A/N: I can't remember if I made Madison a wizard or not so she is…) **I looked around for my bag where my wand and Madison's was located, but only saw her purse. I ran over and grabbed it out of the sand; I again looked around for my bag or anything really. The plane crashed yet there was nothing but the two of us on a deserted island. "Let's walk this way." I directed taking Madison's hand and heading up a hill.

**Alex's POV**

I hadn't received a call from Justin and Madison since they left for their honeymoon. They were supposed to call and check on Isis every now and then. I looked at the calendar having lost track of my dates because of the madness at the house. It was the 3rd they left on the 1st! I grabbed the phone and called Justin. No answer. Now Madison. No answer.

"Mason!" I yelled trying not to panic for the kids

"Coming." I heard him call coming down the stairs stopping in the living room to kiss the kids. He came into the kitchen and immediately his expression changed. "What's wrong?"

"It's…Justin and Madison. They haven't called." I started

"Honey they're on their honeymoon…don't you remember ours?" he raised his eyebrows at me coming towards me

"What was they're flight number?" I asked fearing the worst

"315. Why?" he asked with a confused look on his face

I handed him my phone and fell into his shoulder and cried. "Maybe…maybe they're okay…" he said staring at the article I pulled up on my phone about a plane crash

"My brother…" I sobbed "I have to go tell Max." I said regaining composer

**Zoey's POV  
><strong> I heard a knock on the door and Joey was in Max's arms screaming so I walked over and answered it to find a crying Alex. "What's wrong?" I quickly asked her

"Where's Max?" she asked clearing trying to get to the point of the problem

I guided her to the kitchen where she took Joey from Max's hands and quickly quieted him. "Max…" she started to cry again

I took Joey to his room and came back to the kitchen where Alex had calmed down and was able to tell us what's wrong. "It's Justin and Maddy…their plane crashed. I don't know where they are or if they're okay." She told us

"What?" Max gasped "They have to be okay. We have to find them." He said getting up with a force of anger "We have to!" he screamed

Alex jumped up and ran toward the door scared of her brother's reaction. I went after her and stopped her just before she left "He needs help. He's been having fits of rage for a while now and he needs help before he hurts one of us. I'll get my sister to look for Justin. That's what she does is find lost things after all." I told her as she gathered her belongings and left the house

****3 months later****

**Justin's POV**

It's been 3 months since the crash and so far there's no hope of a rescue anytime soon. Madison was 5 months pregnant, but we have no idea if the baby is healthy. We can't find my bag and without our wands we don't have enough power to flash out. Plus that might endanger the baby. "Justin!" Madison called from the shelter on the top of the beach

"Yeah." I came trudging up the hill "Feel this! Feel this!" she squealed bringing my hand to her firm stomach. I felt a hard kick.

"Tough like _**his**_ dad." I smirked

"A dancer like _**her**_ mom." She argued. We obviously don't know the sex of the baby, because deserted island equals no doctor.

"Mmmm hmmm." I muffled gathering what I had for dinner. "Fish…again." I sighed

"Yay…" she sighed. She was fine with fish but having it for 3 months straight… "They baby is going to be a fish." She laughed

"You have a beautiful laugh…" I told her living in the moment

She blushed lightly and got up and walked carefully down the hill towards the setting sun. She plopped down in the sand and I could hear her muffled sobs. I walked down after her and put my arm around her shoulders. I tried to sooth her, but it never seemed to work. "We'll fix this. I promise you." I whispered against her neck

She sobbed into my shoulder and we sat there, just clinging to each other.

**Mason's POV  
><strong> it's been 3 months since the plane crash and still no sign of Madison and Justin. Zoey's sister, Amy was searching for them still. Isis misses them and is having nightmares about them, she's only 4 ½ but… "Mason!" Alex called "We need to go!"

Alex had her first doctor's appointment today. She is 3 months pregnant and looked healthy and beautiful. "Are the kids…" she cut me off

"Already with Zoey, we have to go." She pushed me into the car.

I got in the already started car and we headed to the doctor's office. When we got there Alex hopped out of the car. I stayed back. She turned to look at me; I was still worried about our unborn baby. "Mason…everything is going to be okay." She told me

I got out of the car and we walked together hand in hand into the doctors. "Mr. and Mrs. Greybeck how nice to see you in here again! Dr. Smith is waiting for you, go on back." The secretary greeted

We went on back and Alex put on a gown and lay on the table. Dr. Smith started the ultrasound, "Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" she questioned

I looked at her and she smiled and simply said "No thank you. Not this time." We decided against finding out just yet.

Dr. Smith set the paddle on Alex's stomach and I heard the heart beat but it sounded different. "Oh!" the doctor examined

"What?" Alex panicked

"Nothing to worry, but…you're not having just one baby." She smiled

"Two?" I questioned. She shook her head 'no'

"Three?" Alex bit her lip.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant with triplets!" Dr. Smith told us as she cleaned the equipment off "Three healthy babies." She gave Alex a towel and left the room

"Three…" Alex said stunned

"Plus two…" I added

"5 kids!" we said at the same time

**Justin's POV**

I was almost to the very top of the mountain in the center of the island, I was going up to look for my bag or the plane or other people! Anything really. Madison was waiting at the beach since I didn't want her to do much. I looked down at the rest of the island and spotted a pile of luggage, but still no plane or people. I run down to the bags and find mine! Finally. I trudge back up the hill with our bags and give them to Madison. I hand her wand to her and grab mine. "Shall we try?" I question her

She nodded and we waved her wand…

**A/N: Did they get off the island? What about Alex and Mason's news? Ohhhh.**


	20. I'm So Sorry

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, writers block!  
><strong> 

**Madison's POV  
><strong>In a whirlwind we were soon standing in a bedroom in Alex's house. I looked over at Justin and we silently rejoiced we made it! I started to see black spots and leaned against the wall shaking my head slightly and then looking in the direction of the bed. I saw a tiny form…Isis. "My baby…" I sighed and sat down on the bed

Justin came over and wiped my tears of joy and sadness. I am so emotional now more than ever. Isis stirred and opened her little 4 year old eyes. "Mommy! Daddy!" she jumped up and hugged us

I heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom and the door opened reveling a very tired Alex and Mason. "Madison! Justin! You're okay!" Alex screamed waking everyone in the house

"Yes, we are." I breathed out "Can I get you something to eat?" Alex questioned us

"Anything, but fish." Justin and I said in unison. We all laughed and headed downstairs. It was 4:30 Thursday morning and we were all up eating pancakes everyone. From Kenzie and Noah to Isis and the adults.

After we finished eating Justin and I were so tired, Alex sent us to the guest room for the night. "Thanks Lexie. See you in the morning." I hugged Alex

"I have big news to tell you soon." She told me closing the door

**Zoey's POV**

Max has gotten more abusive; now to the children Caleb and Joey are in danger here. Max is at work or somewhere, I am packing, I love Max, but me and the kids are in a lot of danger. I don't know where we'll go, maybe to Justin and Madison's they live in the city still. That's it; I'll get an apartment until I can get Max help.

"Caleb, Sweetie get up." I gently shook my little boy

"Don't hurt me!" he curled into a ball

"Shhhh its mommy, were leaving. Away from daddy for a while." I told him picking him up with my one free arm the other protectively holding Joey.

I loaded them in the car and started our journey…

**Alex's POV  
><strong> It was 10:30 in on Saturday morning and Zoey said she was meeting me and the kids at the park at 9… I told the kids to go play while I called her. I picked up my cell phone and dialed her number.

_I'm sorry the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected._

Disconnected? Is Zoey okay? Where's Max… Has he hurt them? I have to find Zoey, but I have lunch with Justin and Madison here at the park at 11. It will have to wait; Zoey probably has a logical reason for disconnecting her phone and not telling anyone. I heard a car and turned around to see Justin and Madison with Isis tagging along coming this way.

"Hey guys." I said standing up to help get the picnic stuff. "Hi Isis, you happy mommy and daddy are home?" I tickled my little nieces chin

"I'm hungry!" she pouted. I giggled to myself before calling the kids over to eat

We made small talk then sent the kids to play. "Hey Alex the other night you said you had some news…" I totally forgot to tell them!

"Right…Well we are excited and really scared about this…" I began

"Tell us!" Madison was giggly

"We aren't having 1 baby…we are having 3 triplets!" I told her

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed "That's a lot of kids."

"We know it's crazy, but…I guess it's just what is going to happen so…"

"Do the kids know?" Madison asked looking over at the children playing on the swings

"Kenzie does, Noah doesn't really understand so we just left it there." I explained to her glancing at my watch "I have to go Mason is waiting at home for us. I have to run a few errands so…" I said gathering my kids and things and loading us back in the car

I got in the car and drove back home and dropped the kids off then went over to Max and Zoey's place. I knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later a drunk Max opened the door. "What'd want!"

"Where's Zoey?" I questioned fearing the worst

"I don't know I got home and she gone!" he screamed throwing a beer bottle against the wall

"The kids! Where are the kids!" I yelled

"I don't know she took'em too!" he yelled and flung another bottle this time at me. I ducked just in time before it shattered all over the concrete. "Max you have to stop this! Get help!" I yelled at him tears in my eyes

"I don't need no help. I'm perfectly fine!" he slammed the door in my face and I ran back across the street to my house and told Mason everything. "Where could she have gone?" Mason questioned

"The old apartments?" I questioned hoping

"Maybe. I'll go you stay with the kids…" Mason said grabbing his jacket and going.

**Zoey's POV**

We arrived at our old apartment and settled in. We had never 'sold' our apartment because we thought someday we might need it. That day was today. I put Joey down in the portable crib and Caleb in my bed. We were all in mine and Max's old bedroom cuddled up in the bed. I heard and knock on the front door scared out of my mind I got up to answer it.

I opened the door to see "Mason!" I fell into his arms and cried

"Zoey, we were worried sick! Why didn't you tell anyone." He scolded me

"Max…It was Max. I'm so scared, he hits us now all the time and I don't know why. I try to protect my children before myself." I cried

"Okay…Shhhh. Stay here and stay hidden. I'll tell everyone you're okay." Mason told me hugging me and shutting the door behind him

I walked back into the bedroom and saw my boys peacefully sleeping. I sat down on the bed and moved a stray hair from Caleb's face. "I'm so sorry son…" I kissed his cheek. I got up from the bed and kissed Joey then left the apartment. I called for a cab to take me to a train station, then a call to Alex saying come to the apartment the key is under the mat…Now, "Good-bye Max…" I whispered into the air

** A/N: Sorry it took so long…It's also not my best, but how'd you like it? Is Zoey really going to leave or will someone find her and stop her? Vote on if Alex should have girls or boys polls up! **

**Follow me on twitter at Friends4ever552! For spoilers and more!**


	21. Oh, Dear

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy and had some writers block. Okay, I am going to tell y'all the ages because I need to see how old everyone is.**

**Mason/Alex-27  
>Kenzie-7<br>Noah-4**

**Max/Zoey-25  
>Caleb-4<br>Joey-6 months**

**Justin/Madison-28  
>Isis-3<strong>

**Alex's POV**

I hurried to the apartment worried for what I would find. I lifted the mat and got the key; before I turned the key in the lock I heard crying, loud wails. I opened the door and followed the cries to the bedroom. I saw a red faced Joey in a crib and Caleb crying into a pillow. "Caleb," he looked up at me his chin quivering. I quickly picked Joey up and began to sooth him "where's your mommy?" I leaned over the bed so he could get on my hip

"I woke up and she…she gone!" he cried

"Shhhh, baby. I'm sure she's gonna be home soon…" I hoped "Why don't we go back to Aunt Alex's and wait for mommy there." I told them getting the still crying kids in the car

I grabbed my cellphone and called Mason "Hello, Brown Eyes." I could hear the smile in his voice

"We have a problem…" I told him

"Another one?" he sighed

"A bigger one." I looked back and to my luck Joey and Caleb were asleep, probably from crying so much

"What is it this time?" he sighed

"Let's just say, at this moment there will be 7 kids in our house. Zoey's gone." I whispered. I was close to home about a mile away

"I was just with her like 2 hours ago! Where is she?" He questioned

"If I knew I wouldn't be bringing Joey and Caleb home with me…" I sarcastically replied

"I'll get the rooms ready." He sighed then hung up.

The car was quiet except of the sniffles of the sleeping boys. I thought back to my brother, my little brother. I don't know what happened to him, but he's gone along with Zoey with no one to raise these wonderful kids, Joey and Caleb were so sweet…They needed _their _parents not me and Mason. Max was in no condition to care for children or himself for that matter.

I pulled the car into the garage to be met by Mason and Kenzie. "Hi Mama!" Kenzie hugged me as I got out of the car

"Hey, Kenz. DO you think you could take your cousin Joey in the house for me?" I questioned her. She eagerly nodded. I unstrapped Joey and laid him still sleeping in Kenzie's arms. "Be careful and quiet." I warned her

She carefully took Joey in the house and sat on the sofa. I grabbed Caleb and followed Mason into the house. "So…what do we do now?" Mason asked me

"Get Max help…and find Zoey. I can't raise 7 kids…I don't know how to raise 5!" I sighed

"I'll talk to Max…you call Justin." He said leaving the garage and heading to Max and…well Max's

**Zoey's POV**

I leaned back into the bus seat and stared out the window…Where was Max right now? What about Joey and Caleb, did Alex find them…What about my note?

I planned to call them, but I think it would just hurt them more… I ran away…I am a horrible mother, but I didn't know what else to do, I don't know where I am going or how I am getting there. My moneys running out. I love my husband, and kids but I…

The bus stopped and an elderly woman got on the packed bus…the only available seat was next to me. She came and sat next to me. "Hello dear." She said

"Hello" I didn't have anyone else to talk to "How are you?"

"Oh dear…I am fine, but you-you look troubled." She observed

"What? No…no." I looked down at my lap

"Do you want to talk about it? I have a long bus ride as I assume you do as well. I am on my way home to Virginia, I own a dinner in a little town called Mystic Falls where everyone knows everyone…it's an amazing little town." She kept talking

"I don't know where I'm going…I used to, but not anymore." I told a complete stranger

"Come with me…I have a spare room and you can work at the diner…I know we just met and this is crazy, but you should. I'm Annabelle, but most call me Andy." She offered

"Andy…I like it. I'm Zoey and I think I'll take you up on that offer. I am running…" I said ashamed

"From who?" she looked at me not nosey just interested

"My husband, he has started drinking and I couldn't stay there any longer…The worst part is-my kids I left my sons, but not with my husband with their Aunt. My sister-in-law, Alex." I sighed

"Oh, I'm sorry dearest." She carefully hugged me

**A/N: Okay, a lot shorter than I wanted, but where the idea is going I needed to stop because I don't want to give away the next chapter! Follow me for spoilers on Twitter at Friends4ever552. And vote on the poll on my page thanks! **


	22. Mama? Dada?

****4 months later…* (Alex is 7 months pregnant)**

**Stephanie's POV (Most call her Annie)**

I'm working my morning shift this morning it was busy as ever! We open at five thirty and its 6. "Hey Annie!" Ian came and sat at the counter

"Ian! How are you today?" I asked him while getting his usual

"Great you?" he took a sip of his freshly poured coffee

"Pretty good, Andy is out this morning so I'm in charge." I told him

"Ah, how is our good ole Andy?"

"She's good; her great granddaughter is in town so that's where she is, spending time with her." I told him setting his food in front of him

The door jingled and in walked the sheriff. "Morning Sherriff, how are you?" I asked walking over to where she sat at the counter, 3 seats from where Ian was

"Good, thanks Annie. I'll take a donut and coffee to-go please." She said

"The normal?" I asked

"Please." She set the money on the counter leaving a 2 dollar tip and grabbed her food and left.

From the back room I could hear voices. I walked back to see Andy and Cara; her granddaughters daughter. "How was your morning?" I questioned

"Oh, it was great!" Andy said taking her coat off and hanging on a hook, then doing the same for Cara

"Annie, did you do okay with the diner this morning?" she questioned

"Great…sheriff came in, and Ian." I told her "Also some of the construction workers from the fountain work came in so we were pretty packed." I took my apron off and grabbed my purse. When they got back I was taking my day off.

"Have a good time okay." Andy looked at me

"I will thanks!" I hurried out the door

I headed towards the Mystic Grill to have some lunch and relax for a few minutes. I ordered my food and went to the booth in the very back where I always sat. I pulled my cellphone out and dialed the number.

"Hello." She answered "Hello? Is anyone there?" she continued with the questions

I quickly shut my phone and set my head on the table…I couldn't go back not now, not ever. Andy was my family now, she is all I have, her and my customers…

**Alex's POV**

"Uggggg!" I huffed. Mason rushed into the room "What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing…" I sighed "Then why'd you?" he started

"That person called again! No words, I couldn't even hear breathing just background noise. I wonder if it's Zoey. I honestly don't think she'd call…She doesn't care." I heard the doorbell ring and struggled to get up to get it

Just then a 10 month old Joey, who had been sitting at my feet grabbed the coffee table and pulled himself up. Had he done it before? Yes. Then he put one foot out and started to toddle towards Mason. He fell and started to cry. I looked at Mason who was already picking him up and dusting him off.

I was almost out of the room when I heard something that broke my heart "D-da!" Joey said

Mason was quiet. I walked to the door and opened it. Madison, Justin, Isis and the new little one stood before me. "Hey Guys!" I gretted. Madison had the baby last month, a month early, but she was happy and healthy. Lindsay Alex Russo, they wanted to name her after me, but not as the main name.

They came in and headed to the living room. "How are you guys?" I questioned having not since them in a month

"Well actually…" Madison said

"We're thinking about moving back to Europe…" Justin said

"What!" I gasped

"We love it here, but England is my home, and where we met…it's where we want to raise our family." Madison told me

"You'll visit?" I question feeling the tears stinging at my eyes

"Lexie, of course why are you so upset?" Justin looked at me

I started crying… "It's-It's just I've already lost Max, and Zoey and now my best friend and my brother; the only sane brother I have left. And on top of that I have Joey and Caleb," I paused. I rested my hand a top my firm stomach "And Kenzie and Noah and now these three! I…I just don't want to lose all of you."

They exchanged glances then looked at me again. "First off Alex you'll never lose us and I don't know if we _are _going to, we're thinking about it."

I heard crying probably Noah and Caleb. I got up and hobbled up the stairs to the room they now shared and found that there were fighting over a toy. I took the toy away and told Kenzie to join them so they wouldn't fight. She agreed. I went back downstairs to find Mason had joined them in the living room. "Hey, baby." I kissed him and took Joey from his arms

"Mama!" he smiled "No, baby…I'm not…your mama." I told him tears in my eyes. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and laid his head on my shoulder. "I'm gonna…go put him down for a nap." I told Mason heading back up the stairs.

I was met in the hall by Kenzie and Noah and Caleb. "What's the matter?" I asked

"We are hungry." Caleb smiled

"Okay, go talk to da-Uncle Mason and ask him to make you some sandwiches, okay?" I told them

They hurried down the stairs. I then heard Lindsey start to cry and Mason direct her upstairs. Madison came into what we had converted into the triplet's nursery and for now Joey's room; we were going to move Joey into the boy's room when the triplets arrived.

I sat down in the rocking chair and rocked Joey while Madison rocked Lindsey in the corner of what used to be the playroom. It was a large room big enough for the triplets. Joey was asleep so I laid him in his crib.

"Oh!" I whispered

"What! Are you in Labor!" Madison questioned

"No…" I chuckled "I think someone in here is gonna be a great soccer player or dancer. That reminds me we have an appointment tomorrow. And no babysitter." I said

"I'll watch them." She offered

"Thanks sis!" I kissed her cheek then Alex's. I chose to call her Alex sometimes because I was so honored to have my name in hers!

****12:00pm**The Next day**

**Mason's POV**

"Please…" I begged my wife

"Fine! I really want to know too!" she told me

The doctor came in and started the normal routine. "So Alex how many times am I going to see you in here? 6, 7?" she chuckled

"No MORE!" we both shouted

"We are having some family issues, so my nephews are living with us." She told her

"Ah, Max's children correct?"

"Yes." She sighed

The doctor rubbed the gel on Alex's firm stomach and moved the paddle around. I saw the three little heads all cuddled together. "Do you finally want to know?"

"Yes!" I said very eager

"Alex?" she looked at her. Alex rolled her eyes at me then nodded

"It looks like you're having a little boy…little girl…" she moved the paddle over to the third baby "And a little girl!"

"Two sister's for Kenzie and a little brother for Caleb and Noah and Joey." I blurt out

"What?" Dr. Smith questioned

"Zoey…left, and Max is drinking. Zoey left over 4 months ago, no one can find her." Alex said "We are trying to get custody of the kids."

"Alex, I knew things were bad, but I didn't know they were this bad!" she said

"It's okay…"

****Mystic Falls****

**Annie's POV**

I was driving down the street on my way home, a seemed to get stopped at every red-light possible. I stopped and looked down at my ringing phone. "Hello." I answered just as the light turned green.

"Zoey…" he creepily said. I slammed my brakes in the middle of the intersection as another car came barreling towards me. I heard metal. I could feel the shards of glass hitting my face. Something pierce my side and everything went black…

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys…So you have one maybe two chapters to give me one boy name and one girl name…I already have one girl picked, so… I forgot I don't own WOWP or any references from TVD. **

**First name, Middle name…1 girl 1 boy thanks y'all! **


	23. One BIG happy Family

**Okay, I have soooo many entries for names, I couldn't choose so I did something a little different. I took a first name from one review and put it with a middle name from another review. I will announce the 'winners' later on…**

**Alex's POV**

I clicked on the link and it led me to a page. It was a car accident in Mystic Falls Virginia. It was a woman crossing though an intersection then stopped and was hit on the driver's side.

_The Mystic Falls police say it was a freak accident, maybe faulty breaks or a sudden car problem. The woman is yet to be identified. It totaled the car crushing the side. She is in critical condition at Mystic Falls hospital and is known to have no family, able to be contacted. _

_When Mystic Falls police arrived at the crash they found her cell phone on a call with a man by the name of Max, no last name has been released at this time. He is believed to be the cause of the crash by some case._

_At this moment a woman by the name of Annabelle Ross is with her at the hospital trying to conform if it's a woman who works at her diner, seeing as though she did not return to the apartment where she lives or work the next morning..._

__"Mason!" I yelled

"What?" he rushed into the room, as he did every time a called for him during my pregnancies

"I think a found her." I said

"Her as in…" I nodded

"Read this…" I told him

"You think?" Mason looked at me

"I'm calling Justin." I picked up my phone as Mason left the room, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Then it went away just as Justin answered the phone "Hey."

"Justin, I need you to come over…" I voiced to him

"What's wrong? Are you in labor?" he panicked

"Why when I call for someone everyone thinks that?" I laughed

He told me he was on his way over and hung up. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Mason went to answer it and to my surprise it was the social worker to help with the custody issue…I chose to leave that we may have found Zoey out of the conversation. We sat down in the living room to see Justin open the front door. "Justin, can you come back in like 2 hours please then we'll talk." I smiled as he walked back out the door

"Sorry, so what can we do to get custody of Noah and Caleb?" I asked

"Well you have no idea where Zoey is correct…" he looked at us

"Yes. And Max is not capable to take care of children they have been in our care for months now, I found them abandoned in Zoey and Max's old apartment after Zoey told me to come quickly." I explained to her

"You're expecting triplets, correct?" she examined her paperwork

"Yes, but we will be able to care for all the children once they are born." I said trying to sound as professional as possible

"All seven?" she looked at me as if I were nuts

"We love them very much." I told her

"Where are they right now?" she looked at me. I hesitated

"Joey is taking a nap in what will be the nursery once the triplets are born…" she cut me off

"And where will he go?" she bit back

"In the boy's room, then Kenzie is playing with Noah and Caleb in their room." I finished

"I'd like a tour." She got up and headed for the stairs

I struggled trying to get up. I looked at Mason. "Help…" I sighed

He grabbed my hands and pulled me off the couch. That was always so embarrassing, especially now with 3 little ones. We proceed up the stairs with Mason and I leading the way. She started at our family photos lined along the wall. We showed her the baby's room and Noah and Caleb's room and Kenzie small room. She has the smallest room of all the kids.

"I see room variation is a problem…" she wrote something on her notebook

"Excuse me! Lady I picked this room! And my mommy and daddy are the best ever!" Kenzie piped in from behind us

"Mackenzie Nicole Greybeck!" I turned around a scolded her "We do not speak to adults that way! Apologize." I instructed

"Sorry Lady…" she mumbled and went into her room shutting the door

"Door open!" I opened her door

****3 months later****

I lay in the hospital bed exhausted. I have been in labor for 5 hours. Mason was out calling Madison to check on the kids, she was watching all of them, Kenzie, Noah, Caleb, Joey, Alex and Isis. Yes, I still chose to call Lindsey Alex, I shouldn't but I do.

Mason walked in the room with a worried expression on his face. Was it one of the kids? Or Justin? Justin is out of town…Mystic Falls Virginia. "What's wrong?" I asked

"Justin called…It is Zoey. She changed her name to Stephanie something and has been hiding. They say she is in really bad shape. She's been in a coma for 3 months, the doctor refuses to give up hope on her, but it doesn't look good."

"Oh, no." I sigh

****The Babies are born****

In my arms I held two of the newest members of the family. My son, and my daughter. In Mason's arms was our other little girl. In my arms was Rachel Elizabeth Greybeck and Matthew Hunter Greybeck.

Mason held our youngest child Taylor Sky Greybeck. One BIG happy family. I looked at Mason and whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping babies "I love you."

He kissed my lips and replied "I love you too…"

**A/N: The names here we go…**

**First- Rachel- Michelle (Guest)  
>Middle- Elizabeth- MeBeJustMe<strong>

**First-Taylor-Emily(Guest)  
>Middle-Sky-Musiclover150<strong>

**First-Matthew- Emily (Guest)  
>Middle-Hunter-(MeBeJustMe)<br>Okay guys…I have NO ideas I need some help review or PM me some ideas I am thinking an end to this story soon because I am idealess! HELP!**


	24. Authors Note

**Okay, I really think this is a good ending to this story…but I want to make a sequel, who about? You tell me. It needs to take place 5, 7 years later, but I need your opinions. I'm not sure when it will be up if you tell me to write it so just bear with me. –Friends4ever55 **


	25. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**It's up! ****If Only****! The sequel to Whatever it takes! Yay! Read it! Review on it! Yay!**


End file.
